Furuba Idol
by AssassinedAngel
Summary: The Furuba Characters are forced into a singing contest and as readers it's up to you who makes it or not! Basically American Idol. Who will end up winning the competition? DISCONTINUED. LAME.
1. Prologue

This is a new story which needs your participation! This is basically American Idol with my forced contestants! Hehe….

Disclaimer: I do not own the characters of Fruits Basket or American Idol. I do own the host… Cuz that's me and my personality! And the traps! Those are mine!

"Welcome to Furuba Idol! Where all the characters from Fruits Basket are here to perform and win your hearts! Whether they make it or not it's your choice! 'Cause my wonderful readers you are the judges/voters/audience! Their fates lie in your hands. This is your host AssassinedAngel otherwise known as Michelle but hopefully Mrs. Yuki Sohma! Some day I guess…."

Yuki sweat dropped behind the stage.

"Let's see what the contestants have to say!"

Yuki: I'm just here because you forced me…

Me: ….Yuki…….. ♥ so HOT…… ♥

Kyo: DAMN RAT! I'll beat you at this contest!

Me: good luck with that… runs away before he gets mad

Haru: This will be interesting….

Me: Yep! mutters 'hottie'

Motoko/Mio/Minami: L-O-V-E! WE LOVE YUKI!

Me: BACK OFF! HE'S MINE!

Motoko: and what makes you think you can have him? You aren't even in the Yuki fan club!

Me: holds up bloody knife

Yuki fan club runs away

Me: What? I was just cutting tomatoes? Hehe… yeah… Tomatoes…

Arisa: Any of you hurt our Tohru and I'll kill you! holds up bloody pipe

Me: backs away slowly

Hana: If you do anything to Tohru I'll be happy to BEEP you with waves….

Me: runs FAR away

Tohru: Ooh! This is so exciting! A singing contest! And I'm here with my best friends and the kind Sohma family that has taken me in when I have no where to go. I'm the luckiest person ever!

Me: Aren't you a happy one… Whatever… runs away before Hana and Uo come back

Ayame: You want my autograph? Of course you can have it… All of you must be over-whelmed by my beauty and charisma…

Me: STOP IGNORING ME! I said NO!

Ayame: hands me a signed sheet of paper

Me: sighs I'll sell it on Ebay I guess… it must be worth something…

Shigure: High School Girls…. High School Girls! All for me! High School Girls!

Me: Whatever…

Hatori: I don't see why I'm here… Surrounded by idiots… looking at Ayame and Shigure

Me: I agree… They are idiots…

Hiro: This is stupid. You shouldn't force us into your childish contests. Do you ever think of our feelings? Maybe we don't want to be here… Sheesh! Did you think of that? Huh?

Me: I'm the author and I'll do what I want!

Hiro: You think just 'cuz u are a author that you can do whatever you want don't you? Stop thinking that you're all high and mighty. I hate people like you.

Me: …

Momiji: Yay! jumps around the room I'll cherish these memories for the rest of my life!

Me: …

Megumi: …Hello…

Me: shudders

Rin: …

Me:…

Kagura: I must get a love duet with Kyo!

Me: sweat drops

Kana: When snow melts what does it become? …

Me: water?

Kana: Nope! It becomes Spring!

Momo: Momo is happy to sing…

Me: You are sooooooo cute! hugs Momo

Kisa: … I will try my best for my family…

Me: Kawaii (cute)! hugs Kisa

Kureno: …

Me:…

Akito: Idiots… You're all idiots….

Me: hehe…

Akito: What are you laughing at idiot?

Me: I know your little secret…

Akito: What secret?

Me: That you are a woman!

Akito: IDIOT! Who told you!

Me: … runs away

Ritsu: I'M SO SORRY! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE!

Me: Shut up…. pokes him in the side

Ritsu:… collapses

Kazuma: Hello.. It's a pleasure to meet you…

Me: Yep! Right back at 'cha

Mine: Would you like to dress up?

Me: runs away

Mayu: Shouldn't you be in school?

Me: eh… um….

Kakeru: zzzzzz

Me: WAKE UP!

Kimi: Kimi will win! Kimi will win!

Me:… I can't guarantee that…

Machi: …

Me: mutters under breath- stay away from my Yuki….

Naohito: What kind of stupid show is this?

Me: It's not stupid!

This is the order of the performances and their groups and their songs. They are starting out in groups.

1. (aka Yuki fan club)

Motoko

Mio

Minami

Singing Who's that girl by Hilary Girl

2. (HOTTIES)

Yuki

Kyo

Haru

Singing Perfect by Simple Plan

3. (BFF'S)

Arisa

Tohru

Saki

Ultimate by Lindsay Lohan

4. (Mabudachi trio)

Ayame

Shigure

Hatori

I'll be there for you by the Rembrandts

5. (Little children)

Hiro

Momiji

Megumi

I'm Just a kid by Simple Plan

6. (oldest girls)

Rin

Kagura

Kana

God Shaped Hole by Plumb

7. (little cute girls!)

Momo

Kisa

What dreams are made of by Hilary Duff

8. (idk…)

Kureno

Akito

Ritsu

Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day

9. (idk…)

Kazuma

Mine

Mayu (their teacher + Hatori's love)

You'll be in my heart by Phil Collins

10. (student council)

Kakeru

Kimi

Machi

Naohito

We Believe by Good Charlotte

"I'll spilt these into 2 chaps. One group will be eliminated after they all perform. Vote for your faves. The group with the least votes will be eliminated. Rank them from a scale of 10-best to 1-worst."

"Sorry for the stupid prologue! The next chap will be performances 1-5 and the next one after will be performances 6-10. Chap 4 will me eliminating a group and so on with performances! Seriously the chaps do get better. I promise! Oh and in each chap I will have a special guest judge or two from my fave manga and anime so they'll put in their opinions about the performances!"

Sorry if the groups don't make sense… if you have a better idea for the songs feel free to tell me! I'll give you credit for telling me a song! Please review even though it's stupid so far… Flames are welcome! I just want you all to know that I didn't copy anyone! I am aware that there is another one like this but I swear I came up with this myself! Well please review! Thanks for bearing with my insanity…


	2. Group Performance Part 1

This chap is dedicated to Whoabuddyluvv for being such an awesome reviewer for my other stories. I LOVE YOU!

Desirepassion: I LOVE YOU TOO! U R SO SWEET!

"Welcome back everyone! This is the first of the performances! Okay first up the IDIOTS! Er… I mean Yuki Fan club…."

"WHAT DID YOU SAY?" the three girls screamed.

"cough 'Idiots' cough Nothing… Well let's get started shall we?"

"HMPH!" they snapped but went to the stage.

All three of them were wearing pink tank tops and a really short black mini skirts. Each of them was holding a black microphone in their hands. Motoko stood in the center with Minami and Mio at her sides. The music started immediately. Motoko took a deep breath and began singing softly.

_There were places we would go at midnight  
There were secrets that nobody else would know  
There's a reason but I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I thought they all belonged to me  
_

Mio and Minami joined in all three of them singing the chorus in a sweet voice but a little off key…

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

They rotated. Minami stood in the center. As she sung she stared at Yuki and Tohru who were sitting on the seats on the side of the stage with the other participants.

_Seems like everything's the same around me  
Then I look again and everything has changed  
I'm not dreaming so I don't know why  
I don't know why  
I don't know why  
She's everywhere I wanna be  
_

All three of them joined in for the chorus again doing simple twirls and spins.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?_

Mio was last to be in the center. A blush was spread across her face the whole time.

_I'm the one who made you laugh  
Who made you feel  
And made you sad  
I'm not sorry  
For what we did  
For who we were  
I'm not sorry  
I'm not her_

They all joined in one last time for the chorus.

_Who's that girl?  
Where's she from?  
No she can't be the one  
That you want  
That has stolen my world  
It's not real, it's not right  
It's my day, it's my night  
By the way  
Who's that girl living my life?  
Oh no, living my life_

They all linked arms to bow when Minami tripped over the microphone cords falling off the edge of the stage pulling Mio and Motoko with her. Their screams could be heard as they hit the ground.

"Minami!" snapped Motoko furiously.

"It wasn't my fault! Your stupid mic. Wire got in my way!" yelled Minami as she got up.

"That hurt…." Mio muttered rubbing her arm.

"SHUT UP! NOW HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO WIN!" screamed Motoko.

Security guards rushed over shoving them behind the curtains quickly before a fight started.

"Okay… That was interesting…… Well that's performance number one… Here's the next one! The HOTTIES!"

"WHO SAID YOU COULD GIVE US SUCH A RIDICULOUS NICKNAME?" Kyo roared jumping to his feet.

"Hmm… By Hot I was only referring to Yuki and Haru… So technically it's not your nickname…"

"WHAT?" shouted Kyo.

"Shut up stupid cat. Let's just get the performance over with," Yuki told him calmly.

"WHAT? Do you want a fight you damn rat!" cried Kyo angrily shaking his fist.

"We're on stage stupid cat. Stop trying to embarrass yourself," Yuki replied coolly.

"C'mon guys! Get along already!" Haru told them pulling them both to stage.

The peaceful music started… Soon the faster upbeat tune started and Yuki's smooth voice started. Haru stood on his right and a sulking Kyo on his left. They were dressed in a perfectly fit black shirt chosen by Kyo and white pants picked by Yuki. Silver chains rested on their necks forced on by Haru.

_Hey Dad look at me   
Think back and talk to me  
Did I grow up according  
To plan?  
Do you think I'm wasting  
My time doing things I   
Wanna do?  
But it hurts when you  
Disapprove all along  
_

Kyo's voice started. A very strong sound. Anger no longer coated his words.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't pretend that  
I'm alright  
And you can't change me   
_

They all joined in singing a beautifully well fit melody.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect _

Haru's low deep voice sang the next part as he stood in the center.

_I try not to think  
About the pain I feel inside  
Did you know you used to be  
My hero?  
All the days  
You spent with me   
Now seem so far away  
And it feels like you don't  
Care anymore  
_

Kyo's voice filled the stage again with more confidence as he remembered the rejections that broke his heart so much as a kid.

_And now I try hard to make it  
I just want to make you proud  
I'm never gonna be good  
Enough for you  
I can't stand another fight  
And nothing' alright  
_

They joined in for the chorus again. Painful expressions etched in each of their faces making the song that much more serious and lovely.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
_

Yuki clutched his microphone tightly as he sung. Akito's evil voice rang in his head. Darkness clouding his vision. Calling out to his mother and brother for help but nobody ever came. How perfectly the song fit with each of their pasts.

_  
Nothing's gonna change  
The things that you said  
Nothing's gonna make this  
Right again  
Please don't turn your back  
I can't believe it's hard  
Just to talk to you  
But you don't understand  
_

Haru sang the first chorus alone memories of his childhood flooding his thoughts. 'Stupid ox' The laughs, the teasing… Nobody understood his feelings.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
_

The last part of the song was filled with emotion.

_'Cuz we lost it all  
Nothing lasts forever  
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect  
Now it's just too late  
And we can't go back   
I'm sorry  
I can't be Perfect_

They ended with a strong note. The effect of the song could be seen in the audience's faces. They were all struck silent. A loud applause filled the room along with whistling and screaming. The performance obviously pleased everyone. Yuki, Haru and Kyo bowed slightly with smiles before they walked back to their seats.

"I'll have to say! That was one strong performance! I swear I got shivers! And boy did they look hot!"

"Good job orangey… Good job prince!" Uo teased.

"Uh… thanks…" replied Yuki.

"STOP CALLING ME ORANGEY!" yelled Kyo.

"Fine, orange-top," retorted Uo.

"GAH!"

"My dear brother. That was incredible. You are taking after me more and more!" cried Ayame grasping Yuki's hands in his.

"Let go of me," Yuki said with a smile.

Tohru was still clapping in amazement.

Tohru, Uo and Hana got out of their seats, making their way to the center of the stage. Uo was dressed in a long grey skirt that ending at her ankles with a white spaghetti strap shirt with matching high heels. Hana wore a black skirt that stopped at her knees with a black long sleeved shirt along with black boots. Tohru had on a short pink skirt that ended at mid thigh with a bright yellow tank top and yellow sandals.

Tohru's high voice started after the song intro.

_You're the kind of friend who always bends when I'm broken  
Like remember when  
You took my heart and put it back together again  
_

Uo grabbed her mic with a sharper tougher voice.

_  
I've been wasting time with clueless guys  
But now it's over  
Let me tell you why  
I'm through  
I've meet someone new  
Who's just like you  
_

All three of them sang the chorus with a strangely nice voice.

_  
You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you  
_

Hana's dark mysterious voice sang the next part.

_  
You're the kind of guy who's hands and mind send shivers up and down my spine  
You took my heart and put it back together again.  
_

Tohru was in the center again her voice was filled with happiness and excitement.

_  
You're the kind of guy that blows my mind  
But now it's my turn  
You've been right in front of me  
Everything I need  
Why didn't i see_

Uo and Hana wrapped their arms around Tohru's thin shoulders with big smiles on their faces. Tohru was in the center her face flushed from the dancing.

_You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's Automatic.  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you_

Tears were brimming in Tohru's eyes as they finished the song. A big smile was planted on her face along with a smirk on Uo's and Hana's face remained blank.

_You're it  
You're the ultimate  
It's automatic  
I'm sure of it  
No lie  
So don't even try  
To tell me that you're not the guy  
Cuz I've been waiting all my life  
For someone just like you  
But you're it  
You're the ultimate, you_

_You're it  
You're the ultimate, you..._

The audience cheered but it wasn't as loud as it was for the hotties….

"Wonderful job ladies! YAY! Okay next up is the mabudachi trio!"

Ayame and Shigure happily jumped up and ran to the stage. Hatori slowly followed them shaking his head. Ayame and Shigure stood up at the microphone with mischievous smiles on their faces.

"They're struck silent by our beauty Gure-san," Ayame flattered himself.

"Oh Aaya my beauty is nothing compared to yours," replied Shigure.

"You'll always be beautiful in my eyes…." Sang Ayame.

"Yeah!" they cried winking at each other.

"Idiots!" snapped Hatori.

"My, my…. So many high school girls….." breathed Shigure fanning himself playfully.

The girls in the audience all swooned blushing. Well at least most of them… Others sat there glaring at him with the guys.

"JUST START YOU DAMN DOG!" Yelled Kyo.

"Awww! Don't be so mean!" whined Shigure.

"Kyonkichi! You should respect your elders!" complained Ayame.

"What's there to respect?" muttered Yuki.

"Just start already…." I whined.

Shigure's playful voice started with the music.

_So no one told you life was gonna be this way  
Your jobs a joke, you're broke, your love life's D.O.A.  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year  
but.._

Hatori and Ayame joined in at the chorus.

_I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Ayame sang along with some _unique_ dances moves that got the audience excited.

_You're still in bed at ten  
And work began at eight  
You've burned your breakfast  
So far... things are goin' great_

Hatori's low voice continued the song. He had a frown on his face. Ayame and Shigure were dancing together in the background like a pair of maniacs.

_Your mother warned you there'd be days like these  
Oh but she didn't tell you when the world has brought  
You down to your knees that...  
_

They all joined in again. Ayame and Shigure grabbed Hatori's hands trying to make him dance but the serious man didn't move.

_  
I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

Shigure and Ayame sang together for the next part linking arms like idiots. The girls were memorized staring at them with their mouths wide open.

_No one could ever know me  
No one could ever see me  
Seems you're the only one who knows  
What it's like to be me  
Someone to face the day with  
Make it through all the rest with  
Someone I'll always laugh with  
Even at my worst I'm best with you, yeah  
_

Girls squealed as Hatori took the microphone again.

_  
It's like you're always stuck in second gear  
And it hasn't been your day, your week, your month,  
or even your year...  
_

Their voices joined in harmony again for the final chorus.

_  
I'll be there for you  
When the rain starts to pour  
I'll be there for you  
Like I've been there before  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too..._

_I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
I'll be there for you  
'Cuz you're there for me too…_

The audience cheered. Almost as loud as they did for Hotties but it didn't look like anyone could top the Hotties.

"OOH! YAY! GOOD JOB! Next up is Momiji, Hiro and Megumi!"

Ayame and Shigure blew kisses to the girls making some of them faint out of embarrassment. Hatori dragged the two of them back to their seats.

Hiro groaned as he got on stage with the hyper rabbit and quiet dark boy.

Megumi started the song off in a low pitched mysterious voice.

_I woke up it was 7  
I waited till 11  
Just to figure out that no one would call  
I think i got a lot of friends but I don't hear from them  
What's another night all alone?  
When your spending everyday on your own  
And here it goes  
_

The other two boys joined in for the chorus.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me  
Tonight...  
_

Momiji joyfully sang his part in a rather high pitched voice.

_  
And maybe when the night is dead, I'll crawl into my bed  
Staring at these 4 walls again  
I'll try to think about the last time, I had a good time  
Everyone's got somewhere to go  
And they're gonna leave me here on my own and here it goes  
_

Momiji jumped up on both boys wrapping his arms around their necks happily clinging to them as they sung the chorus.

_  
I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me_

Hiro shrugged off the happy rabbit and continued singing. He wanted to impress a certain someone with his singing.

_What the is wrong with me?  
Don't fit in with anybody  
How did this happen to me?  
Wide awake I'm bored and I can't fall asleep  
And every night is the worst night ever_

_I'm just a kid x5_

They all joined in for the ending of the song.

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world._

_I'm just a kid and life is a nightmare  
I'm just a kid, I know that its not fair  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Nobody wants to be alone in the world  
Nobody cares, cause I'm alone and the world is  
Having more fun than me tonight_

_I'm all alone tonight  
Nobody cares tonight  
Cause I'm just a kid tonight_

Momiji jumped around the stage telling everyone 'thank you'. Hiro stared at the ground and Megumi stared off into space.

"Hiro-chan! You did wonderful!" Kisa complimented shyly over the noise of the audience.

"SHE'S SO CUTE!" I scream hugging Kisa happily.

Kisa stared blankly a bit surprised.

"LET GO OF HER!" snapped Hiro.

"Well that's a wrap for tonight! I changed the voting… Since it'll be two chaps please rank from 1-5. 5 as the highest and 1 as the lowest. For example…. "

5-Hotties (#2) the rocked!

4- BFFS (#3)

3 Mabudachi trio (#4)

2 Little boys (#5)

1 Idiots … er.. Yuki fan club… (#1) boo!

"Whoever has the least votes out of both chaps will be eliminated… I think I know who'll be eliminated…" I muttered staring at the Yuki fan club.

"SHUT UP!" screamed Motoko.

Remember to review/vote! Or your fave group might get eliminated. Or I'll have to pick… This chap was a little long… I'll spilt it into more chaps later on unless this length is okay with you all!


	3. Group Performance Part 2

THIS IS SO DETICATED TO ISUZUFOREVER! Cuz we are the bestest coolest losers ever! Lol! And we have the same birth date! Yay! (july 9 rocks!) And her stories ROCK!

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE LYRICS TO ANY OF THE SONGS OR THE CHARACTERS! EXCEPT FOR THE HOST! Which is me!

Here's the score so far

#1 (idiots lol) 1 0 1 --- 2-1 (5… 6 with my vote)

#2 (hotties) 5 5 5 4 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 (69… 74 with mine with mine)

#3 (bffs) 4 4 4 2 4 4 (18… 22 with mine)

#4 (mabudachi) 5 3 4 5 4 3 1(25… 28 with mine)

#5 (lil boys) 4 2 3 3 3 2(17.. 19 with mine)

So it's like this

HOTTIES

MABUDACHI

BFFs

Lil' Boys

IDIOTS!---

Note: correct me if my math is wrong… oh and I decided to eliminate 2 groups instead of one…. Well because… I had to figure stuff out and if I tried to explain you'd get confused…

"Yay! Thanks for the votes! Okay well here starts the second half! And first up is the oldest girls! Rin, Kagura and Kana singing God Shaped whole!"

Kagura jumped up happily in a light green dress that ended at her knees. Rin on the other hand walked up slowly in a tight black skirt that ended at mid thigh and a white tube top. Kana smiled going to stage in a navy mid length skirt and a white tank top. (hmmm they don't match cuz their tastes are too different!)

Kana picked up the mic singing in a lovely sweet sounding voice with Rin and Kagura on her sides. Lingering memories of Hatori flashed by her eyes.

_Every point of view has another angle  
And every angle has its merit  
But it all comes down to faith  
Thats the way I see it  
_

Rin took center singing the next part in a voice filled with love as she thought of Haru.

_  
You can say that love is not divine and  
You can say that life is not eternal  
"All we have is now"  
But I don't believe it_

Kagura joined Rin and Kana for the Chorus. A beautiful tune pulling the audience in.

_There's a God-shaped hole in all of us  
And the restless soul is searching  
There's a God-shaped hole in all of us  
And it's a void only he can fill_

Kagura took center last her shy but yet powerful voice filled the air. Her grey eyes bright with joy as Kyo's face floated into her thoughts.

_Does the world seem gray with empty longing  
Wearing every shade of cynical  
And do you ever feel that  
There is something missing?_

They all sang the rest of the chorus together. Strangely enough getting along with one another._  
_

_There's a God-shaped hole in all of us  
And the restless soul is searching  
There's a God-shaped hole in all of us  
And it's a void only he can fill (x2)_

_That's my point of view...(x6)_

Smiles rested on the audience's faces. Rin, Kagura and Kana went back to their seats. Haru hugged Rin tightly whispering compliments to her. Hatori restrained from going over to Kana let alone meeting her eyes. Kagura squeezed Kyo tightly not letting him escape for a second.

"I'll have to say! That was touching! Next is Kisa and Momo! KAWAII! THE LITTLE CUTE GIRLS!"

Kisa and Momo shyly went to the stage hand in hand. Both had on matching pink dresses covered in cute frills and lace. Kisa took a deep breath and picked up the mike with Momo as the music started.

Momo and Kisa started the song together in lovely high voices.

_hey now,hey now  
hey now,hey now  
_

Kisa took on the solo in a cute soft voice. The more she got into it the louder her voice became.

_have you ever seen such a beautiful night  
i could almost kiss the stars  
are shinning so bright  
when i see you smiling  
i go oh oh oh  
i would never want to miss this coz in my heart  
i know what this is  
_

Momo rejoined Kisa for the chorus.

_  
hey now,hey now  
this is what dreams are  
made of  
hey now,hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
ive got somewhere i belong  
ive got somebody to love  
this is what dreams...  
are made of  
_

Momo hesitantly started to sing. She looked over at Momiji who gave her an encouraging smile and sang with more courage and confidence.

_  
have you ever wondered what life is about  
you ca search the world  
and never figure it out  
you dont have to sail the oceans,no no no  
happiness is no mistery  
and here and nowits you and me and...  
_

Kisa came in again for the melody wrapping her arm around the younger blonde girl.

_  
hey now,hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now,hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
ive got somewhere i belong  
ive got somebody to love  
this is what dreams are made of  
_

Kisa and Momo sang the ending together happily getting used to the stage and audience.

_  
open you're eyes  
shout to the sky  
when i see you smiling i go  
oh oh oh  
yesterday our  
life was flummer  
now everythings technicolor_

_hey now,hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
hey now,hey now  
this is what dreams are made of  
ive got somewhere i belong  
ive got somebody to love   
this is what dreams are made of_

An applause erupted from the crowd.

"YAY! THAT WAS ADORABLE!" I scream as I hug both girls.

"Thanks…." They muttered shyly as they made their way to their seats.

"How did I do Hiro-chan?" Kisa asked cocking her head to the side.

"Uh… Ummmm…."

The little boy began to blush. Kisa started to frown looking worried.

"Did I not do well?" Kisa asked in a barely audible voice.

"NO! That's not it…." Hiro replied his blush getting darker.

Kisa looked confused and surprised.

"Er… I mean you did a good job…" Hiro mumbled embarrassedly.

"Thanks Hiro-chan!" Kisa exclaimed.

"Momo-san, Kisa-chan!" AMAZING!" cried Tohru.

"Onee-chan!" they both smiled.

"Momo you did great!" sand Momiji.

Momo's cheeks became flushed.

"Um… Next is Kureno, Akito and Ritsu… No nickname… Sorry…"

"I'M SO SORRY! IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU COULDN'T COME UP WITH A NAME! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS CONTEST!" screamed Ritsu running around the stage.

Akito shook his head avoiding eye contact. The audience stared at the woman… Er man. Kureno didn't move or say anything. Shigure walked over to Ritsu and poked him in the side. Ritsu collapsed.

"Wake up! You need to perform!" I yell poking him with my foot.

Ritsu stirred and jumped up apologizing slightly. Akito dragged him to stage sharply ignoring his protests. They all were dressed in different kimonos. Akito's was a dark purple and black with a pattern of lilies. Ritsu's was a bright orange and red with a dragon running across the fabric. Kureno's was a deep green with a simple yellow design of a phoenix.

Kureno stood in the middle starting the song off swiftly in a cool collected voice. Akito on his left and a whimpering Ritsu on his right.

_I walk a lonely road  
The only one that I have ever known  
Don't know where it goes  
But it's home to me and I walk alone_

Akito's voice was alto. Nobody could decide if it was a woman's voice or a man's. Knowing that they couldn't figure it out she smirked.

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
and I'm the only one and I walk alone  
_

Ritsu and Kureno joined her in an odd combination. The sound oddly was a pleasure to the ears.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

Ritsu's voice started out a little shaky and high but grew into a lower tone that was more soothing and lovely.

_I'm walking down the line  
That divides me somewhere in my mind  
On the border line  
Of the edge and where I walk alone_

Kureno started soon after Ritsu stopped in a gentle sound.

_Read between the lines  
What's ed up and everything's alright  
Check my vital signs  
To know I'm still alive and I walk alone  
_

The chorus drew everyone's attention. They sang to the end in perfect unison. It seemed like they practiced forever but all was denied by Akito.

_  
I walk alone  
I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone_

_I walk alone  
I walk a..._

_I walk this empty street  
On the Boulevard of Broken Dreams  
Where the city sleeps  
And I'm the only one and I walk a..._

_My shadow's the only one that walks beside me  
My shallow heart's the only thing that's beating  
Sometimes I wish someone out there will find me  
'Til then I walk alone..._

The cheers were quite loud. Akito ignored everyone's questioning looks and sat as far as possible from everybody.Kureno glanced at Uo who was blushing. He quickly looked away before anyone noticed his flushed face. Ritsu started running around apologizing again before the security guards grabbed him and forced him to sit down calmly.

"Awww! Looks like someone has a crush….. (looks at Kureno and Uo) Ok well NEXT UP is Kazuma, Mine and Mayu! They'll be singing 'You'll be in my heart'"

Mine was dressed in a bright pink maid's outfit with pink ribbons at the end of her thick braids. Kazuma had on a navy kimono that looked nice against his grey hair. Mayu had her hair tied in a pony tail and had on a mid length skirt and a matching jacket. Both ladies stood on either side of Kazuma each had a microphone in their hand. Kazuma had a peaceful smile on his face as he started the song out in a calming tone.

_Come stop your crying, it will be all right  
Just take my hand, hold it tight  
I will protect you from all around you  
I will be here don't you cry_

Mayu was in the middle next with a delightful voice.

_For one so small, you seem so strong  
My arms will hold you keep you safe and warm  
This bond between us cant be broken  
I will be here don't you cry  
_

All of them sang the melody in charming harmony.

_  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always  
_

Mine had a soft child like voice that appealed to the audience.

_  
Why cant they understand the way we feel  
They just don't trust what they cant explain  
I know were different but deep inside us  
Were not that different at all  
_

The audience was engaged to the performance as they sung the chorus again.

_  
And you'll be in my heart  
Yes, you'll be in my heart  
From this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart  
Always_

As Kazuma sang the next part thoughts of his son was on his mind. How much he cared for Kyo like his real blood son.

_Don't listen to them, cause what do they know  
We need each other, to have and to hold  
They'll see in time, I know  
_

Hatori was on Mayu's mind as her voice sang the lyrics beautifully.

_  
When destiny calls you, you must be strong  
I may not be with you, but you gotta hold on  
They'll see in time, I know_

_Well show them together cuz..._

_You'll be in my heart  
I believe, you'll be in my heart  
Ill be there from this day on  
Now and forever more  
You'll be in my heart  
No matter what they say  
You'll be here in my heart always  
_

Mine had a big smile on her face as she finished up the song. She blushed when she realized that Ayame was staring at her. He had been in her thoughts throughout the whole song.

_  
Always...  
Ill be with you  
Ill be there for you always  
Always and always  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Just look over your shoulder  
Ill be there always_

The relaxed music slowly faded out as the applause grew louder. Warm smiles and watery eyes were on almost every audience member.

"What a sweet performance! (wipes eyes) Well the last performance will be The student council! Kakeru, Kimi, Machi and Naoito!"

"KIMI DOESN'T WANT TO SING A MAN'S SONG!" whined Kimi tugging at Kakeru's sleeve.

"It wasn't my decision!" protested Kakeru.

"Stop fighting and let's just get this stupid thing over with!" ordered Naohito.

Machi didn't say anything. They all wore casual clothes, jeans, plain skirts and simple shirts. (Note: the guys didn't wear the skirts!)

Kakeru was the first to start singing. They stood in this order, Kakeru, Kimi, Machi and Naohito. His voice was a calming low tone that gave the song a smooth beginning.

_There's a woman crying out tonight  
Her world has changed  
She asks God why  
Her only son has died  
And now her daughter cries  
She can't sleep at night  
_

Kimi sang in a very high and feminine voice that didn't really fit the song but still sounded lovely. The guys were obviously attracted to the young woman. Drool hanging out of their mouths. Kimi smiled mischievously.

_  
Downtown another day for all the suits and ties  
Another war to fight  
There's no regard for life  
How do they sleep at night  
How can we make things right  
Just wanna make this right_

They all sang the chorus a strange combination of high, low and middle pitched voices.

_We believe(x6)  
In this love_

Naohito had a frown on his face throughout his whole effortless performance. He seemed much unfocused. A few people booed but Naohito just scowled at them.

_We are all the same  
Human in all our ways and all our pains  
(So let it be)  
There's a love that could fall down like rain  
(Let us see)  
Let forgiveness wash away the pain  
(What we need)  
And no one really knows what they are searching for  
(We believe)  
This world is crying for so much more  
_

The unique tone was heard again as they all sung the chorus. Kimi and Kakeru seemed too energetic while Machi and Naohito wore blank expressions and didn't seem all too interested.

_  
We believe(x6)  
In this love_

_We believe(x5)  
In this love_

Machi's voice didn't sound all too bad but wasn't anything special. She stared at her feet as she sung not even once looking up at the audience.

_So this world is too much for you to take  
Just lay it down and follow me  
I'll be everything you need  
In everyway  
_

Their voices slowly drained out as the song came to an end.

_  
We believe(x6)  
In this love_

_In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love  
We believe  
In this love_

A half heart filled applause filled the room. Machi gave a slight bow and quickly got off the stage with Naohito as Kakeru and Kimi remained drawing the audience with their looks and unique personalities…

"Uh… nice job? Well that was the last performance! YAY! Time to vote again… The next chap will be the elimination! So that'll be the end for two groups! VOTE FOR YOUR FAVES!"

My vote:

5- oldest girls

4- cute little girls

3- Kazuma, Mayu and Mine

2- Akito, Ritsu and Kureno

1- Student council ( . )

Well keep in touch for my _special_ elimination chap…

Ooh! And if 'yall liked this u should read some of Teachi Sohma's stories! Chibi Fruits Basket is sooooooooooooooooo Kawaii (cute)!


	4. ELIMINATION!

YAY! The elimination chap is up…

Votes:

Oldest girls- 5 5 5 5 5 5 5(35… 40 with mine)

Cute little girls- 4 2 5 4 4 3 4 (26… 29 with mine)

Akito/Ritsu/Kureno-4 3 - 2 2 4 3 (18… 20 with mine)

Kazuma, Mayu, Mine- 3 4 -3 3 2 2 (17… 20 with mine)

Student Council- 1 1 -1 1 1 (6… 7 with mine)

So the order is

Oldest Girls

Cute little girls

K/M/M

A/R/K

Student Council…

Previous half voting

#1 (idiots lol) 1 0 1 --- 2-1 (5… 6 with my vote)

#2 (hotties) 5 5 5 4 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 5 (69… 74 with mine with mine)

#3 (bffs) 4 4 4 2 4 4 (18… 22 with mine)

#4 (mabudachi) 5 3 4 5 4 3 1(25… 28 with mine)

#5 (lil boys) 4 2 3 3 3 2(17.. 19 with mine)

I know this is the chap you've all been looking forward to….

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the Fruits Basket characters or the special guests… Fruits Basket and the characters belong to Natsuki Takaya and Ito and Makoto belong to Emura (from W Juliet if u've heard of it… I love it!)

"YAY! Welcome back for the elimination. I'm your host! Michelle! Aka AssassinedAngel. Two groups will be eliminated today! So that means several people's singing careers will end here thanks to your votes! Oh and two special guest judges will be joining us today! Ito Miura and Makoto Narita from W Juliet!"

"Hello!" greeted a tall blonde man and a brunette woman who was just a little shorter then the man.

"Why is she bringing in all these random manga characters? Are _we_ not good _enough_?" Kyo asked.

"BECAUSE! This is my story and I can bring in whoever!"

"Stupid author/host always doing whatever she wants…" Hiro muttered.

"I HEARD that! Should I make you apologize?"

"NO--- I'M SORRY!" Hiro screamed while dropping to the ground begging for forgiveness.

"That's better… Good boy!" I praise patting his head.

"STOP THAT!" yelled Hiro slapping away my hands.

"Hmp! Maybe I should have you go skinny dipping…."

"NO! WAIT!" cried Hiro.

"Heehee…"

_"Stupid author…. This is so embarrassing! And in front of KISA!" _

"Aren't you supposed to be reveling the results?" asked Ito.

"OH RIGHT! This is why I love my guest judges!hugs Ito and Makoto Yay! Well here are the contestants!"

Note: look to the left where the contestants are seated… teehee applaud!

"Well the three groups with the lowest scores will come to the center of the stage! First off we'll start with the hotties! You all…. suspenseful music playing … Have nothing to worry about because you had the highest score from both nights!"

Haru, Yuki and Kyo lean back with relief happily. The audience is applauding.

"Congratulations!" exclaimed Tohru.

"Thank you Honda-san," replied Yuki.

"Thanks," muttered Haru.

"Yeah… Thanks…" mumbled Kyo.

"Kyo-kun! I knew you could do it!" cried Kagura giving Kyo a deadly hug.

"GACK! GET OFF OF ME!" screamed Kyo as he tried to shove Kagura off.

"Well on with it… The best friends… Tohru, Uo and Hana…"

Tohru was sweating like crazy twisting the hem of her shirt nervously. Uo was on the edge of her seat clenching the seat tightly. Hana sat there expressionless with her legs crossed.

"Are safe!"

Tohru had the largest smile on her face, Uo fell out of her seat and Hana didn't even flinch.

"YAY! Good job Tohru-chan!" Kagura praised.

"Onee-chan you did amazing!" Kisa added shyly.

"Kisa-san!" Tohru beamed hugging the little girl.

"We'll both be in the second round, Honda-san," Yuki smiled politely.

"Yeah! This is wonderful! Don't you think so Kyo-kun?" Tohru agreed.

"Uh-huh… Whatever… Just as long as I don't have to hang around that damn rat!" yelled Kyo.

"Stupid cat. What are you going to do about it? We both made it," Yuki retorted calmly.

"SHUT UP!" roared Kyo.

"Umm… Well we'll be announcing the rest of the scores!" announced Ito and Makoto.

"WELL GET ON WITH IT!" snapped Kyo.

"Why? Do you not care anymore? Gonna be bored Orangey?" teased Uo.

"SHUT UP YANKEE!"

"Anyways… Well the older girls Rin, Kagura and Kana, had the second highest score!" Ito told everyone happily.

"Ito-san… Use your acting skills to add more suspense to this…" Makoto whispered to Ito as everyone clapped and cheered.

"Oh right!" murmured Ito.

"Well… Kisa, and Momo…" Makoto started in a low voice and a serious face.

"Yes…" they both murmured clutching each other dearly.

"You can release each other now 'cause you both made it!" Ito finished.

"Kya!" sang Kisa and Momo happily.

"Good job Kisa," Haru remarked as he patted her head.

"Momo! I knew you could do it!" Momiji shouted happily jumping around hyperly (hehe another word that doesn't exist…)

Momo laughed.

"Kisa-san! Momo-san!" cried Tohru hugging both girls.

"Shigure… Ayame… Hatori… I'm afraid…. You'll have to stay here a little longer 'cause the audience loves you!" declared Ito.

"Hehe… I knew we could do it Aaya!"

"Gure-san, I never doubted our singing abilities for a minute!"

"Yeah!" they both sang giving each other a 'thumbs up' sign.

Hatori shook his head at the fully grown men who were acting like children.

"Ritsu… Kureno… Akito…" Makoto looked at them as he opened the little folded card.

"I'm GOD damn it! Tell me already!" Akito hissed angrily.

"I'M SO SORRY AKITO-SAMA IT'S MY FAULT THAT YOU AREN'T GETTING THE NEWS! I DON'T DESERVE TO BE IN THIS WONDERFUL CONTEST!" shrieked Ritsu.

"I know it's your fault.. You're the one who's taking up all the time by yelling like an idiotic monkey… but I guess you can't help it…"

"I'M SO SORRY-!" Ritsu screamed clutching his head before Shigure jabbed him in the side.

"Well you all are safe so stop fussing!" Ito told them.

"Kazuma… Mayu and Mine you are…."

"SAFE!"

"Yay!" Mine said happily.

Mayu and Kazuma didn't say anything but faint smiles were on their faces.

"The rest of you are in the bottom three so get to the middle of the stage," Ito ordered pointing to the center.

Megumi and Machi were the only ones who didn't look furious. The Yuki fan club members were all red and stomped to the stage. Kimi had tears brimming on her eyes. Kakeru and Naohito had frowns on their faces as the made their way to the center.

"MY TURN! Ito and Makoto-san can take a break now! But do you have any comments?"

"Umm… Well I think the results were pretty obvious… (since you posted it on the top of the chap…)…" Ito commented.

"I agree with Ito-san!" Makoto replied with a friendly smile.

"Well… It was obvious anyways… The group with the lowest score will be eliminated first! And that is the Yuki fan club!"

"WHAT?" screamed Minami.

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT MINAMI!" shrieked Motoko.

"Uhh… Well how will we protect Yuki now?" Mio asked.

"Shut up!" Minami slapped Motoko.

"HOW DARE YOU SLAP ME!" yelled Motoko grabbing one of Minami's pig tails and yanking cruelly.

"Luckily I have this thing… holds up small remote control"

"What's that?" Makoto asks pointing to the remote control.

"This is my special friend that helps me get rid of un-wanted contestants!"

"What do you mean by _get rid of_?" Ito asked.

"This! presses biggest red button with the words 'caution' in big black letters"

"EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEKKKKKK!" yelled the three girls as the floor under their feet opened and they dropped in disappearing from site.

SPLASH

"Where are we?"

"What are we in? I'm all wet… This is disgusting!"

"I can't see anything!"

"Here lemme help you!lights match and drops it down the whole"

"WAIT! THIS IS OIL!" shrieked Motoko.

"Whoops… smiling innocently Too late I already let go…"

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

The screams of the Yuki fan club could be heard as a bright orangish glow erupted from the hole.

"Teehee! Just excuse them! presses button again and hole closes up muffling all the sounds"

Everyone in the room was silent.

(YES! STUPID FAN CLUB IS GONE! Now to start my own… teehee! GO YUKI… Note trap was designed by my big bro who is also on this site under the pen name of 'Orange-light' I just replaced alcohol with oil!)

"Now Hiro, Megumi, Momiji, and the Student council one of your groups will be eliminated…"

"NO! Kimi can't be eliminated! Kimi is good! Very good!" protested Kimi.

"Well Kimi……. THAT'S TOO BAD CUZ YOU'RE ELIMINATED!"

"NO! There must be a problem!" cried Kimi and Kakeru.

Hiro and Megumi walked back to their seats with a happy bouncing Momiji behind them.

"I'll be nice… I'll let you go out the door… Unless you want me to use my remote control!" I offered very 'sweetly'.

"We'll walk!" decided Naohito abruptly standing and storming off the stage and out the back door.

Machi silently followed with a sulking Kakeru and Kimi behind her.

"Well that's all! Thanks to Ito and Makoto for joining us! Do you have any lasting thoughts?"

"Congratulations to everyone who made it!" Makoto told them all.

"Yeah! Great performances! Good luck!" Ito added with a wink.

"The next performances will be in the same groups as before with new songs! So get prepared!"

"WHAT? I HAVE TO BE WITH THE DAMN RAT AND STUPID OX AGAIN?" yelled Kyo.

"I don't want to work with you either," muttered Yuki.

"Yeah we're just too good for you Kyo," Haru told him.

"WHAT?"

"Sorry… I was a little lazy and couldn't figure out nice groups to put everyone in… If you have any song suggestions please tell me! I need help!"

"Shouldn't you ask us what we want to sing? Sheesh! Just cuz you're the writer doesn't mean you can go and rule our lives and make us do whatever. Does that make you feel superior? Jeez!" Hiro commented with a smirk.

Well stay tuned for the next set of performances! And I am sorry I didn't update for a while… I was _busy_… I wish my remote control really did exist…


	5. Second Group Performance Part 1

Sorry for the long wait…. I'M SO SORRY! It was my First week of High School and I was Lazy…

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T own the Furuba characters or any of the songs in this story!

Here are the groups that will be performing today and what they will be singing

Hotties- stay with you – Goo Goo Dolls

Momo and Kisa- Nobody's home or Broken inside by Avril Lavigne

BFF'S- I'll always be right there by Michelle Branch

Akito/Ritsu and Kureno (ARK) - What hurts me most

"Hi! Welcome back to Furuba Idol! Teehee! This is your Host! Going by Asan-chan now! Four groups will be performing in this chap! The last four will be in the next one! As announced earlier The Hotties, Momo/Kisa, BFF'S and ARK will be performing tonight! Now give our contestants a warm welcome!"

The Furuba cast steps out from behind stage, and make their way to the large red couch on the side of the stage in two lines separated by gender. The audience erupted in applause. Ayame and Shigure playfully wink and wave at some young girls in the crowd. High pitched squeals filled the room. Groans could be heard from Kyo and Yuki as they hit both Ayame and Shigure.

"Anyhoo Yuki, Kyo and Haru, you hotties are up first!"

As the three guys started for the stage squeals and screams came out of all the girls as they blushed furiously. They were wearing matching dark shades, (imagine how hot they would look!) black pants and similar shirts that were left half buttoned. (wipe away those fan girl nose bleeds!)

The fast pace tune of the song started as soon Kyo started off the song with a powerful voice that enraptured the audience. A scowl on his face the whole song which the girls seemed to enjoy.

These streets  
Turn me inside out  
Everything shines  
But leaves me empty still  
And I'll, burn this lonely house down  
If you run with me  
If you run with me

Yuki and Haru joined Kyo forming the sweetest most soothing sound ever. The reason they were called 'the hotties' showed easily.

I'll stay with you

The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now

We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

Haru took his microphone and soon his deep voice flowed with the song. His usual carefree look on his face.

Fooled by my own desires  
I twist my fate  
Just to feel you  
But you, turn me toward the light  
And you're one with me  
Will you run with me?

The talent of these young men was obvious as they joined together once again for the melody.

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

Yuki's solo was last, his calm soothing voice fit the slow peaceful part of the song perfectly.

Now come in from this storm  
and I taste you sweet and warm  
Take what you need  
Take what you need  
From me…  
Wake up this world  
Wake up tonight  
And run to me  
Run to me now

They all sang the ending with as much emotion as they could muster capturing the praise and astonishment of everybody in the audience.

I'll stay with you  
The walls will fall before we do  
Take my hand now  
We'll run forever  
I can feel the storm inside you  
I'll stay with you

Cheers and applause erupted from every single person in the room. Most of the people were on their feet holding up posters and such saying how much they loved the hotties. They got off the stage before some obsessed girl (like me) jumped up and hugged them.

"Yuki-kun, Kyo-kun, Hatsuharu-san! That was amazing!" exclaimed Tohru as she clapped.

"Thanks…"

"Yeah Thanks…"

"Thank you Honda-san…"

Blushes on the faces of Kyo and Yuki.

Shigure and Ayame whispered to each other with suspicious smiles on their faces noting the blushes.

"Well they started the night off with one good performance! Let's have a warm welcome for the next contestants Kisa and Momo!"

Kisa and Momo went to stage hand in hand in matching white dresses. Each had a matching ribbon tied in their hair.

The guitarist started the song immediately. (I think the song starts with a guitar… correct me if I am wrong!) Kisa's voice started out a little softer then it should have been but grew louder as she saw the encouragement from her friends and family.

I couldn't tell you why she felt that way,  
She felt it everyday.  
And I couldn't help her,  
I just watched her make the same mistakes again.

Momo started to sing after Kisa finished her part.

What's wrong, what's wrong now?  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

The practice they put forth was definitely evident as they sung the chorus.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Kisa's vocals improved a whole lot, reveling her young talent. For such a young girl her voice was strong.

Open your eyes and look outside, find a reason why.  
You've been rejected, and now you can't find what you left behind.  
Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.

Momo joined Kisa to sing the melody together. Smiles across their faces.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.  
Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah, oh

Tears were brimming in their eyes as they finished off the song. Tears of both joy and sadness for the sorrow filled song.

She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside.

Each sung with the hurtful feelings they both hid away in their hearts, releasing those emotions with each word of the song.

She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah

Kisa and Momo bowed together as the audience clapped and yelled words filled with joy. They beamed as they went to their seats.

"Kisa… uh… You did … uh… You… umm… look very nice in that dress…" Hiro told Kisa as he looked down at his shoes trying to hide his red cheeks.

"Thank you, Hiro-chan!" Kisa smiled.

"Now weren't they just adorable! Tohru and her friends are gonna be up next! So cheer them on!"

Tohru stood in between Uo and Hana, her cheerful voice not quite fitting the beginning but still appealing to the audience. They all had on a dark purple skirts of different lengths and similar tops that varied in color.

When you're all alone,   
and you need a light,  
someone to guide you through the night,   
just remember that I am here,  
to hold you close and dry your tears.  
Oh-ooh  
And just when you thought you were falling,   
but you know I'll always be right there.

Uo sang with a confident almost cocky voice, thinking of her best friends who were beside her as she sang the lovely tune.

When you're all alone,  
and you need a friend,  
someone to help you to the end,   
when you need someone to catch you when you fall,  
I'll be there through it all.  
oh-ooh

Hana's voice sent shivers up the spines of the audience. She had a smile on her face as she thought about how much Tohru and Uo helped her before.

Cause just when you thought you were losing,  
but you know I'll always be right there.   
And I'll be there through the good times,  
and the bad,  
and we'll be there for each other,  
cause you're the best friend I've ever had.  
Oh-oooh

The finished the song off together. Uo and Hana had their arms slung across Tohru's thin shoulders.

And just when you thought you were falling,  
but you know I'll always be right there.  
oh-oooh whenever you need me,  
I'll always be right there.  
oh-oooh  
I'll always be right there.

The whistling of guys earned them some glares from _certain_ contestants. The three friends shared a group hug before going back to their seats.

"You sung great Tohru!" Uo said with a grin.

"Yes, you have a very sweet voice," agreed Hana.

"EH? I'm not that great! You two were much much better!" Tohru cried getting a little flustered.

"Now didn't that just make your eyes all watery? Here to finish off the night is ARK!"

It took all Ritsu's power to refrain from apologizing all night and to come out in men's clothes. He had on a button down shirt that matched Kureno's. Akito's dark blue kimono didn't exactly match the other's outfits…

Kureno started off the song with his soft yet beautiful voice. A lonely smiled planted on his face.

I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house  
That don't bother me  
I can take a few tears now and then and just let 'em out  
I'm not afraid to cry every once in a while  
Even though going on with you gone still upsets me  
There are days every now and again I pretend I'm ok  
But that's not what gets me

Akito and Ritsu joined in to sing the smooth chorus.

What hurts the most  
Was being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was tryin' to do

Ritsu face had a very strong expression of pain on it as he recollected the hurtful past of all the apologizing his parents had to do because of him.

It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go  
But I'm doin' It  
It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone  
Still Harder  
Getting up, getting dressed, livin' with this regret  
But I know if I could do it over  
I would trade give away all the words that I saved in my heart  
That I left unspoken

Together they formed a stronger voice that showed a lot more effort and practice then their last performance.

What hurts the most  
Is being so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do  
What hurts the most was being  
so close  
And having so much to say  
And watching you walk away  
And never knowing  
What could have been  
And not seeing that loving you  
Is what I was trying to do

Akito had a very short solo but did an amazing job of ending the song off on a sweet note!

Not seeing that loving you  
That's what I was trying to do

As soon as they finished the song people started clapping.

"Akito-sama, that was one good performance. Especially the ending," Shigure complimented with a suspicious grin on his face.

"Of course it was good. I don't need to hear that from a _stupid_ dog like you," muttered Akito coolly.

"Ouch," mumbled Shigure playfully.

"Well cast your votes! This time it will be a scale from 1-4. 4 being the best and 1 is not so hot… Well remember to vote for your faves cuz one group will be eliminated!"

My votes

4-Hotties

3-BFFS

2-M+K

1-ARK

(it's getting very hard to pick…)

I'll try to update next weekend! I'll try!


	6. Last of Group Performances

Thanks for you awesome votes! They really helped!

Special Thanks to Shaffer! You rock Shaffer!

MK – 4 2 2 2 1 3 3 2 (19… 21 with mine!)

Hotties-3 4 4 5 2 4 4 4 (30.. 34 with mine!)

ARK-2 3 1 2 4 1 1 1 (15… 16 with mine!)

BFF's- 1 1 3 2 3 2 2 3 (17… 20 with mine!)

Wow! They are getting closer and closer! Hehe…. Getting harder to choose, eh? I know it is for me!

Welcome back everybody! Yay! This will be the last of the group performances! Next are Duets! More will be explained in the next chap when pairs will be picked as well! Now on with the last group performances! The order is the following…

Oldest Girls-Never Had a Dream Come True-S Club 7

KMM –When the Stars go Blue – Tyler Hilton and Bethany Joy Lenz

Mabudachi – You're a god – Vertical Horizon

Lil' boys – Over My Head- The Fray

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE FURUBA CAST OR THE SONGS!

"So now let's get on with it! First up Rin, Kagura and Kana!"

Kana and Kagura followed Rin to stage. Kagura had on a long white sleeved shirt and a light pink skirt. She had a childish smile on her face. Kana had her short brown hair clipped back and she wore a simple floral print skirt with a matching white top. Rin on the other hand didn't have on a 'cute' outfit. She wore long high heeled black boots with a mini skirt and a tight shirt. Her long hair trailing across her back as they reached the stage.

A soft piano started the song with a sweet note from Kagura as her voice lit up the stage. Her grip on the microphone tightened as her face filled with emotion.

Ooh...

Everybody's got something they had to leave behind  
One regret from yesterday that just seems to grow with time  
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
How it could be now or neither been (or neither been)  
All this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Rin and Kana joined the boar in the sweet sounding powerful melody.

I never had a dream come true  
Till that day that I found you  
Even though I pretend that I've moved on  
You'll always be my baby  
I never found the words to say  
You're the one I think about each day  
And I know no matter where love takes me to  
A part of me will always be with you

Kana took the center of the stage next with her soft soothing voice. The audience seemed to relax. Her voice seemed to ease people's tensions.

Somewhere in my memory I lost all sense of time  
Amd tomorrow can never be  
'Cause yesterday is all that fills my mind  
There's no use looking back or wondering  
How it should be now or neither been (or neither been)  
Oh this I know but still I can't find ways to let you go

Rin and Kagura stood on either side of Kana adding their strong voices to the chorus.

You'll always be the dream that fills my head  
(Yes you will, say you will, you know you will, baby)  
You'll always be the one I know (I'll never forget)   
There's no use looking back or wondering (or wondering)  
Because love is a strange and funny thing  
No matter how I try and try  
I just can't say goodbye  
No no no no

Rin finished off the song with her beautiful voice. She had put her whole heart into projecting a pretty lasting note.

A part of me will always be with you...

An applause boomed out of the awed male population!

Rin frowned as she got off the stage and headed to the red couch. She turned around to face Haru when he surprised her with a passionate kiss. Her eyes widened out of shock but she returned the sweet kiss.

"Awwwwwwwwwwwwwwww! Well anyways… Yay! Good job! As you can see the crowd is still in complete shock of your singing abilities! Hehe! Well Mine, Kazuma are next!"

Mine made her way to the stage with Kazuma and Mayu following the child-like woman. Her hair was up in tight braids as usual and she wore a black and white maid's outfit this time. Kazuma had a warm smile on his face that matched his peaceful looking kimono. Mayu wore a faint frown and a pair of pants with a plain top.

Mayu started the song off a little too soft but grew louder as her confidence rose.

Dancin' where the stars go blue  
Dancin' where the evening fell  
Dancin' in my wooden shoes  
In a wedding gown

Kazuma sang the male part in his low voice.

Dancin' out on 7th street  
Dancin' through the underground M  
Dancin' little marionette  
Are you happy now?

Kazuma and Mini rotated singing the next section. Switching off ever other line.

Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Kazuma and mayu switched off for the next part.

Laughing with your pretty mouth  
Laughing with your broken eyes  
Laughing with your lover's tongue  
In a lullaby

All three of them sang the chorus of the duet.  
_x2_  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
Where do you go when you're blue  
Where do you go when you're lonely  
I'll follow you  
When the stars go blue  
The stars go blue, stars go blue

Follow you  
Follow you

When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue  
When the stars go blue

Where do you go when you're lonely?  
Where do you go when the stars go blue?

They finished off the song to be greeted with a mild applause. The performance wasn't anything too special.

"Mine, your wonderful performance has overcome my thoughts! I praise you!" complimented Ayame.

"Thanks boss! Was it really that good?" asked Mine.

"Of course it was, as long as I say so it most definitely is the truth," replied Ayame.

"Really? What about the 99.9 chance that you're wrong?" asked Kyo.

"What are you saying Kyonkichi? That Kazuma-san, that man who took you in didn't give the most lovely performance?" asked Ayame.

"I DIDN'T SAY THAT! AND STOP CALLING ME KYONKICHI! Don't listen to him Shishou!" screamed Kyo.

"Wasn't that Just lovely? Well the hot mabudachi trio is up now! Woohoo!"

Hatori had on a formal looking black suit. On either side of him stood Ayame and Shigure. Ayame had on a red kimono with his silver strands braided simply. Shigure had on a dark olive colored kimono and fanning himself with the paper fan in his hand.

Shigure started out the song in a cocky playful voice. He winked at the end of his solo causing some girls to squeal.

I've got to be honest   
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK  
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say

Ayame took over with a short part. His over confident sound earned him grins and blushes.

Never again no  
No never again

Hatori and Shigure joined the snake with their manly tough voices. (hehe…)

'Cause you're a god   
And I am not  
And I just thought  
That you would know   
You're a god  
And I am not  
And I just thought  
I'd let you go

Hatori took over with his solo. His pure low voice captured the hearts of some 'fan girls'!

But I've been unable  
To put you down  
I'm still learning things I ought to know by now  
It's under the table so  
I need something more to show somehow

Ayame repeated the lyrics from about again in his usual assertive voice.

Never again no  
No never again

Shigure and Hatori joined him once again to finish off the song.

I've got to be honest  
I think you know  
We're covered in lies and that's OK   
There's somewhere beyond this I know  
But I hope I can find the words to say  
Never again no  
No never again

The applause they got had to be the loudest or tied with Rin, Kagura and Kana. The sound had to be thanks to the fan girls… ( I won't mention any names.. hehe)

"Now THAT was a smokin' performance! And the ladies seem really pleased! And now the last group of the night! The little boys!"

"What gives you the right to call us little when you are the same size if not shorter then us?" asked Hiro.

"But… I'm a girl! And guys should be taller!"

"What? Are you being sexist now? Who died and made you boss? Are all boys taller? Just because your short doesn't mean they aren't tall girls out there. Jeez! I hate people who only think of themselves!"

"Must I make you apologize again?"

Hiro shut his mouth immediately and made his way to stage. He had on a pair of tan shorts and a green t-shirt. Megumi had on black shorts and a black T-shirt that matched his dark look. Momiji stuck out in his brightly colored outfit and bouncy personality. The other two boys had frowns on their faces while the rabbit had on a HUGE grin.

Momiji started off the song smoothly. His rhythm was close if not perfect.

I never knew  
I never knew that everything was falling through  
That everyone I knew was waiting on a queue  
To turn and run when all I needed was the truth  
But that's how it's got to be  
It's coming down to nothing more than apathy  
I'd rather run the other way than stay and see  
The smoke and who's still standing when it clears

Megumi and Hiro joined the smiling rabbit combining their voice into one.

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Hiro took on the next solo boldly with a childish smirk. He ran his hand through his dirty blonde hair.

Let's rearrange  
I wish you were a stranger I could disengage  
Just say that we agree and then never change  
Soften a bit until we all just get along   
But that's disregard  
Find another friend and you discard  
As you lose the argument in a cable car  
Hanging above as the canyon comes between

Megumi and Momiji joined the young sheep singing the chorus in unison.

Everyone knows I'm in  
Over my head  
Over my head  
With eight seconds left in overtime  
She's on your mind  
She's on your mind

Chorus x 1

Megumi sang the last solo in his monotone creep voice that sent shivers down your back. The sound was quite pleasant to the ears though.

And suddenly I become a part of your past  
I'm becoming the part that don't last  
I'm losing you and its effortless  
Without a sound we lose sight of the ground  
In the throw around  
Never thought that you wanted to bring it down  
I won't let it go down till we torch it ourselves

chorus x 1

Everyone knows  
She's on your mind  
Everyone knows I'm in over my head  
I'm in over my head  
I'm in over...

chorus x 1

"YAY! The **LIL' **boys did so well! Teehee!"

_"Stupid author… She made that **bold **on purpse!" _Hiro thought as he took his seat.

The applause started as soon they finished. Momiji did a little bounce as he bowed and hopped back to his seat happily. Hiro shook his head with a frown as he slowly went back to his seat with Megumi.

"You did a wonderful job Megumi," Hana told her little brother.

"You think so?" Megumi asked with an expressionless face.

"If anyone doesn't think so I can beep them with electro waves…"

Megumi smiled slightly with Hana.

"Well remember to cast your votes! 4 is the best and 1 is the worst! Remember that! Here are my votes…"

4- Mabudachi

3- Oldest girls

2- lil' boys

1-KMM

It's so hard to pick now… hehe…. I updated and it's weekend! Yay! So I hope you all vote ASAP! Or I can't work on the next chap… Only one group will be eliminated! Stay tuned…. For the next elimination chapter… Muahahhahahahahhahhaha!

Did I spell Shishou right? If not correct me!

How was this chap? I know it wasn't that great… But when it comes to the solos hopefully my descriptions will get better! .

Love and huggles,

Your beloved author,

Asan-chan


	7. ELIMINATION! 2

DUN DUN DUN! creepy music playing

The room was dark. Not an ounce of light shown. The sound of rain could be heard falling against the roof. An echo of an old grandfather clock could be heard ringing through the room.

"MUAHAHAHHAHHAHHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHHA…………………."

The laughter fades into silence as a strike of lightning brightens the room for a short moment. Barely long enough to revel the all the furuba characters tied up on the center of the stage with tape around their mouths. With a loud clash of Thunder the lights flicker back on.

The scene becomes clearer. The Furuba cast all sat around a large pole that sat in the center of the stage. A thick rope rested around there waist and another holding each of their wrists together. Grey duct tape across their mouths and there legs intertwined so they could barely move.

"Phew the lights finally came back on! Welcome to the second elimination chap! Haha! Got you there didn't I! You thought you were reading the wrong story for a second there or I posted the wrong chap, Didn't ya! Hahahaha! Here are the results for your votes…."

Mabudachi-4 3 5 4 4 2 1 (23… 27 with mine)

Oldest- 3 3 4 3 1 4 4(22….. 25 with mine)

Lil' boys- 2 3 4 3 3 3 3(19…. 21 with mine)

KMM- 1 2 5 2 2 1 3 (16… 17 with mine)

Thank you reviewers! 3

And last time

MK – 4 2 2 2 1 3 3 2 (19… 21 with mine!)

Hotties-3 4 4 5 2 4 4 4 (30.. 34 with mine!)

ARK-2 3 1 2 4 1 1 1 1 (16… 17 with mine!)

BFF's- 1 1 3 2 3 2 2 3 1 (18… 21 with mine!)

So the order is….

Hotties

Mabudachi

Oldest girls

MK tied with Lil' boys

BFF's

KMM tied with ARK

"Shhhhhhhhh… Keep 'em a secret so it'll be a surprise for the Sohmas!"

The Sohmas rolled their eyes which was basically all they could do.

"Okay so here's how this elimination round will work! Group by group I will untie them if they passed! And there will be a 'special' test to break ties! Hehe…."

"GET ON WITH IT ALREADY!" Kyo tries to scream but a muffled sound came out that nobody could understand.

"Yes Kyo, you are a good kitty! pat pat"

"DON'T TOUCH ME!"

"I don't understand you Kyo-chan… So just be a good boy and lemme get on with the show! Okay?"

Kyo glares, fire gleaming in his red eyes.

"I'll release them by the scores they got! So first released…….. are the hotties with a score of 30! YAY! cuts rope and rips off tape YOU'RE SAFE! YAY!"

"CAN YOU TALK ANY LOUDER? SHEESH! WHAT'S YOU'RE PROBLEM? TYING US UP LIKE THAT!" screamed Kyo as he jumped to his feet.

"WAH! Kyo's scary! clings to Yuki"

"Kyo don't act like an idiot," Yuki told the cat while shaking his head.

"YEAH!"

"Yelling won't get through her thick head," Yuki added.

"YEA- WAIT! Thick head? clings to Haru They're being mean!"

"Well you did tie us up," Haru replied coolly.

Hides in a dark corner muttering, "Nobody likes me anymore…."

"You're reviewers would like you if updated on the weekend when you said you would…."

"SHUT UP! You ruined my angst mood…. I am sorry I didn't do what I said I would…. PLEASE FORGIVE ME! SCHOOL SUCKS!"

"Maybe people would like you more if you stopped tying people up…."

"Hmmmmmmmmmm… That's a good suggestion…. I'll need sometime to think about that………. ANYWAYS! Let's untie someone else!"

_"She didn't even give it a second thought…."_

"The group with the second most votes is The Mabudachi trio! YAY!"

"What a glorious adventure! Medicine for the soul, excitement like this is!" Ayame proclaimed.

"IDIOT! How is this an glorious adventure?" yelled Kyo.

"Kyonkichi, you're rather childish. Experiences like these come once in a life time and should be appreciated more or less then yours truly," exclaimed Ayame.

"SHUT UP! DON'T LECTURE ME!"

"Ummmmmmmm…. Now let's free the oldest girls! YAY!"

As soon as Kagura was released she punched Kyo in the face.

"WHY DIDN'T YOU SAVE ME?" cried Kagura as she tossed him around like a rag doll.

"Please restrain from violence that will damage the set I worked so hard to make. And do not harm my contestants….. I need them to continue this competition…."

Kagura blinks a few times innocently before changing back to her 'normal state' and clutching Kyo close to her dearly crying, "Who did this to you my love?"

"Hehe… Please ignore them… closes curtain around them Since there's a tie here I will be releasing Momo and Kisa as well as the lil' boys at the same time!"

"STUPID IDIOT! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU TYING US UP LIKE THAT? Jeez! Do you ever think about how it felt to be tied up?" Hiro yelled angrily.

"Hiro-chan…." Mumbled Kisa grabbing his arm.

"I hate sinister people like you!"

"Well……….. maybe I should have left you tied up…. Hmmmmmmm… Too late for that……… AHA! slaps tape back onto Hiro's mouth Problem solved!"

Hiro tries to mumble something but it came out as, "MMMMMMMMMM! OOO EELLL ERSSSSSSSSSSSSON! (translate: You evil person)"

"Hiro-chan!" gasped Kisa.

"Moving on…………………. Now we can release the BFF'S! ( ') cuts the rope and runs away"

"GET BACK HERE! HOW DARE YOU TIE US UP!" Uo screamed holding up a bloody pipe.

"Yes, it's completely unforgivable to tie up Tohru-kun like that… This must be dealt with immediately…." Hana muttered in a monotone voice.

"WAH! SAVE ME! I'M TOO YOUNG TO DIE!hides behind Yuki"

"Will you quit hiding behind me? You're not a little kid anymore,"

"You're right…. I'm not a kid anymore…………."

"Yeah so go deal with your own problems," mumbled Kyo.

"BUT I STILL LOOK LIKE ONE! goes back to hiding"

"Come out now! Don't drag the prince and orangey into this!" yelled Uo.

"You're right………. It would be most terrible to hurt Yuki…. SO! I have decided…. THAT YOU CAN'T KILL ME CUZ I HAVE TO FINISH THIS STORY!"

Uo and Hana collapse from surprise of the stupid excuse.

"UO-CHAN! HANA-CHAN! ARE YOU OKAY?" exclaimed Tohru worriedly.

"Lalalallaa…. More people to ignore….. Well…. There are only two groups left……… So that means…. DUN DUN DUN! TIE-BREAKER! YAYAYAYAYA! Ark and MKK will have to do something "special" for us now…. And who stays will be determined by our guest judges! Fai, Kurogane, Sakura and Shaoran from Tsubasa! YAYAYAYA! Welcome them warmly now!"

Shaoran and Sakura came out from behind stage first with a frowning Kurogane and a smiling Fai close behind. A white creature jumped out of nowhere and landed on Kurogane's head.

"WAH! How could you forget Mokona?" whined Mokona.

"GET OFF ME YOU PORK BUN!" yelled the black haired man angrily swatting at Mokona.

"OH! I am so sorry Mokona!"

"AND YOU! Get on with the story! You still have to explain the duets!" Kurogane added furiously.

"RIGHT! Ok! So I have decided that they both have to…….. SING BARBIE GIRL BY AQUA!"

Loud noises could be heard as everyone in the room collapsed.

"What? Are you actually serious?" asked Shaoran as he got back to his feet.

"YEP!"

"What kinda idiot are you? Who wants to sing this stupid childish song?" asked Akito coldly.

"Fiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnneeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee……….. Just try to get out of those ropes……… Whichever group gets out first will move on then………."

Akito stared blankly in disbelief.

"AND GO! START!"

"You're kidding right?" asked Mayu.

"I am too old for this!" laughed Kazuma.

Mine and Kureno just sat there.

"I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS MY FAULT!" screamed Ritsu ripping through the ropes.

"Um…… Congratulations! It looks like you just won for your group!" Sakura exclaimed happily.

Ritsu looked back at the grinning short-haired brunette and blinked back his tears.

"Stupid monkey! Untie us already!" barked Akito.

"I'M SO SORRY!" sobbed Ritsu.

"Stop apologizing and untie!" ordered Akito.

"PLEASE FORGIVE ME!" Ritsu whimpered as he untied the ropes around Akito and Kureno.

"Thanks…." Muttered Kureno softly.

"Hmph!" hissed Akito angrily storming to her seat.

"I'm sorry… But your eliminated!" Sakura gulped as she helped Shaoran and Kurogane untie Kazuma, Mine and Mayu.

"That's perfectly alright. It was worth the experience," replied Kazuma with a smile.

"Now would you three please exit to your left please and thank you!"

"Good luck boss!" called Mine with a wink before she left.

"Thank you Mine! Your words will keep me through the competition!" Ayame told her!

"Well now I gotta explain to you all the duets! Well here's how it will work. There will be two rounds of duets! The first theme is friendship. Then lovers!"

"The groups are as following…"

"WHAT! YOU PICKED THE GROUPS?" screamed Kyo angrily.

"Of course…."

Kureno and Shigure – Lips of an Angel by Hinder (my current fave song)

Yuki and Kyo – Somebody Save me

Momiji and Momo - ?

Tohru and Rin (RIN-CHAN! I'm begging you to tell me the song again! I lost the stupid paper I wrote it on….. Stupid… I know…)

And

Megumi and Hana- ?

(song suggestions)

"WHAT? I AM STUCK WITH THAT DAM RAT AGAIN?" yelled Kyo furiously.

"What are you complaining about? I'm the one stuck with a stupid cat…." Retorted Yuki.

"YOU WANNA FIGHT?" challenged Kyo.

"Does that phrase never bore you?" Yuki asked with a smirk.

"Anyways…. Those are gonna be the ones in the next chapter…. These will be in the one after!"

Haru and Kisa

Hatori and Ayame

Akito

Uo

Hiro

Kagura

Ritsu

Kana

(pairing suggestions please)

Sorry for the basically stupid chapter! AND I AM SO SORRY THAT I UPDATED SO SLOW! GOMEN NASAI!


	8. Friendship Duets Part 1

This is so dedicated to Yukirufan06 for saying I was her favoritest person! And to Magster, Angelraine and Isuzuforver (rin-chan) for helping me with songs! Love you all!)

Performances for tonight!

Kyo and Yuki : Save me by Remy Zero

Rin and Tohru : There for you by Flyleaf (Rin-chan! I found it!)

Megumi and Hana : somebody help me by Full Blown Rose

Momo and Momiji : When you wish upon a star (Thanks Magster)

Shigure and Kureno : Lips of an Angel by Hinder

Next time

Haru and Kisa: Our lives? By the calling

Kana and Akito: Chemicals React? By Aly & AJ

Uo and Kagura:

Hiro and Ritsu: Savin' me? By NickelBack

Hatori and Ayame: Better than me?

(pairings not final…. Song suggestions still accepted!)

Kyo started off the song on a good note. He wore khakis and a loose black t-shirt.

I feel my wings have broken in your hands  
I feel the words unspoken inside

Pretty soon Yuki joined the red-haired teen. He had on a more formal outfit but in the same general colors so it appeared they matched slightly.

When they pull you under  
And I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted  
All my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me   
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay   
Stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

Kyo's voice stopped so Yuki could sing his part. His voice was sweet and deep a nice fit to the song.

I see the world has folded in your heart  
I feel the waves crash down inside

Kyo made an effort to outdo Yuki when he joined in again.

And they pull me under  
I would give you anything you want  
Well all I wanted   
And all my dreams have fallen down  
Crawling around somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me  
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I've been waiting for you

Kyo's second solo had even more emotion and expression. He had put his whole heart into it, trying to be a better singer then Yuki.

And all my dreams are on the ground

Their voices flowed with each others, surprisingly well for enemies.

Crawling around somebody save me  
And two warm hands break right through me   
Somebody save me  
I don't care how you do it  
Just save me

The ending was as good as it could get. Yuki's voice carried out amazingly, practically perfect.

I've made this whole world shine for  
Just stay  
Stay  
Come on  
I'm still waiting for you

Screams erupted from the young girls their faces all red from blushes.

"Teehee! Wasn't that steaming HOT performance!"

"That's such a retarded line…" muttered Kyo.

"Oh YEAH! You try coming up with something awesome to say after every performance!"

"I WILL DO BETTER THEN YOU!"

"Oh YEAH? Well why don't you host tomorrow's show and we'll see who does a better job!"

"FINE! It's a DEAL!" yelled Kyo.

"'KAY!"

"A deal made by two idiots…" murmured Yuki.

"Hehe… I get a day off! Awesome! I get to sit by Yuki-kun tomorrow! clings on to Yuki"

"Next performance…. SEE! I DO A BETTER JOB THEN YOU ALREADY! YOU FORGOT ABOUT THAT!" argued Kyo.

As the song started Rin and Tohru entered the stage from opposite directions. Rin started the song off as she slowly made her way to the center of the stage. She wore a black mini-skirt with a matching tube top that was a little to low.

Sometimes I'm selfish fake  
You're always a true friend  
And I don't deserve you  
'Cause I'm not there for you  
Please forgive me again

Soon they met in the center, Tohru was in the same out fit but in white and her top wasn't as reveling. She joined Rin's voice with her own high one.

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

The next solo was left to Tohru who got all the high notes perfectly.

Swirling shades of blue  
Slow dancing in your eyes  
Sun kisses the earth  
And I hush my urge to cry, cry

Rin joined in for the rest of the song. Their voices in perfect harmony.

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to  
Runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you  
I wanna be there for you

They faced each other and continued the song walking around in a circle making the performance that much more interesting. Their voices filled with emotions. Rin had a pinch of regret and guilt while Tohru's was more of a sadden voice.

'Cause I hear the whispered words  
In your masterpiece beautiful  
You speak the unspeakable through  
I love you too

I wanna be there for you  
Someone you can come to

I wanna be there for you  
And be someone you can come to  
The love runs deeper than my bones  
I wanna be there for you

As soon as the song ended the room quieted down for a moment before the applause started.

"What a perfect song! So nicely describes their relationship….. Next are Hana and Megumi!"

In equally dark outfits, Hana and Megumi walked to the stage with expressionless faces. In a slightly monotone voice Hana started the song off nicely. Her memories of childhood pain added extra feeling into her performance.

I'm being haunted by a whisper  
A chill comes over me  
I've been trapped inside this moment  
I'm not victim, I'm not a freak

Megumi was still a child so his voice was still pretty high. The fact that it was sung by a girl made no difference. He joined Hana with an equally expressionless face.

Chorus:  
Free me  
before I slip away  
Heal me  
wake me from this day  
Can somebody help me?

Hana sung the next part as well. The lyrics fit so well. It almost seemed like the song was written for her.

I've seen the face of my affliction  
of my reality  
I'm being tortured by the future  
of things that are yet to be  
I'm being haunted by a vision  
it's like the morning never comes  
I feel the burden of confusion  
always searching... on the run

Chorus

Megumi's solo was last. He sang remembering the pain his sister felt. Remembering the reason he learned how to curse people.

Now, I'm not a hero... no  
but the weight of the world's is on my soul  
these imagines burn my eyes  
they're burning me up inside

Chorus 2x

They finished off the song together. The only problem with the performance was that the both of them were so used to hiding their expressions and feelings, that it almost made the performance seem dull. The audience still applauded but the sound difference was almost obvious.

"Hana-chan! You were amazing!" complimented Tohru happily.

"Thank you Tohru, as were you though it seemed you have done a better job," replied Hana.

"Oh no! You did far better!" exclaimed Tohru.

"You both were great!" decided Uo.

Tohru smiled warmly.

"And so were you squirt!" added Uo.

"Well that was a nice performance! Momiji and Momo are next!"

The soft piano began playing as a soft male voice started off the sweet quiet song. The darkened stage slowly lit up, the spotlight focusing on the little duo sitting cross legged on the middle of the stage. Matching blonde hair shone like bright stars as the light reflected of it. Soft glow in the dark stars were stuck around the top of the stage, casting the perfect scenery.

When you wish upon a star  
Makes no difference who you are  
Anything your heart desires  
Will come to you  
If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do

Their soft voices matched perfectly. The lights made them appear like little angels from heaven.

Fate is kind  
She brings to those who love  
the sweet fulfillment of their secret love  
Oh, like a bolt out of the blue  
Fate steps in and sees you through  
When you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true  
If your heart is in your dreams  
No request is too extreme  
When you wish upon a star  
As dreamers do  
Woah, when you wish upon a star  
Your dream comes true... mmmm

As the peaceful song ended the lights dimmed out slowly into pure darkness. Applause erupted from every person. The lights slowly came back on but Momo and Momiji were back in their seats and Shigure and Kureno were on stage now.

"Wasn't that such a cute performance? wipes eyes Beautiful! And here are Kureno-chan and Shii-chan singing my favorite song!"

"Of course you would only allow me to sing your favorite song!" exclaimed Shigure gleefully.

"Don't be conceited…."

"YOU'RE NOT DENYING IT!" squealed Shigure.

"Shut up! You're just singing it 'cuz it fits your relationship PROBLEMS! And that lil' love triangle you, Kureno and Akito are in!"

"YOU JUST SPOLIED IT FOR EVERYONE! YOU IDIOT!" yelled Kyo.

"Oh my gosh… I did…. Whoops…. But wait… Why do YOU care?"

"I DON'T!"

"Uh-huh… suuuuuuuuuuuuure…"

"JUST LET THEM PERFORM!" hollered Kyo angrily.

"Are you sure YOU don't want to JOIN them in their lil' lovey dovey mushy gushy-ness?"

"WHAT LOVE? This song is about cheating basically!" retorted Kyo.

"So you want to be the OTHER man, eh?"

"SHUT UP! I DON'T!"

"See Kagura? He doesn't want to cheat on you! Isn't that cute?"

"DON'T IGNORE ME!" screamed Kyo.

"Kyo-kun!" sang Kagura hugging him tightly.

"Teehee… Go get a room… hehe! Anyways…. You may begin!"

A guitar started off the song with a sweet melody. Soon Kureno's quiet voice filled the room and enraptured the audience.

Honey why are you calling me so late  
It's kinda hard to talk right now  
Honey why are you crying is everything okay  
I gotta whisper cause I can't be too loud

Shigure joined Kureno to sing the strong chorus.

Well, my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

Shigure took the next part with his deep smooth voice pacing around the stage and took a seat at the edge letting girls scream and hold his hand.

It's funny that you're calling me tonight  
And yes I've dreamt of you too  
And does he know you're talking to me  
Will it start a fight  
No I don't think she has a clue

Kureno's voice mixed with Shigure's in a perfect mix.

Well my girl's in the next room  
Sometimes I wish she was you  
I guess we never really moved on  
It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel

It's really good to hear your voice saying my name  
It sounds so sweet  
Coming from the lips of an angel  
Hearing those words it makes me weak  
And I never wanna say goodbye  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
(And I never wanna say goodbye)  
But girl you make it hard to be faithful  
With the lips of an angel  
Honey why are you calling me so late

They finished the song, obviously pleasing the audience. Or at least the girls who were now all red and drooling on the floor. poke Poke

"Awesome night , eh? Well anyways remember to vote! 5 to the best 1 to not so hot…"

My votes

5- no duh… Yuki and Kyo!

4- Shigure and Kureno!

3- Momo and Momiji / Rin and Tohru (SO HARD TO CHOOSE NOW!)

1- Hana and Megumi


	9. Friendship Duets Part 2

So sorry 4 the long wait!

Yuki and Kyo : 5 5 4 3 5 4 5 2 5 (38 + 5 with mine! **43**)

Tohru and Rin: 3 3 3 5 1 2 4 1 4 (26 +3**29**)

Shigure and Kureno: 4 5 4 4 3 3 5 1 (29 +4**33**)

Hana and Megumi: 1 3 2 3 1 2 4 2 (18+1 **19**)

Momo and Momiji: 2 4 1 2 5 4 3 3 (24 +3 **27**)

EEK! Look how close the results are now! Everyone got a one 'cept for Yuki and Kyo of course!

Performances tonight

Kisa and Haru: Our Lives – The Calling

Kana and Akito: Chemicals React – Aly & AJ (magster and serinity's angel! Thnx for the song! I used it 4 some1 else though!)

Uo and Kagura: Another you - Cascada

Hiro and Ritsu: Savin' me – Nickelback

Hatori and Ayame: Better than me- Hinder

"Go on Kyon-chan! Tell them all about tonight's show!"

Kyo stood in the center of the stage in a dark black suit with a bright red bow tie. He wore a scowl on his face with a small blush.

Kyo rolls his eyes as he mutters, "Yeah, yeah…. Tonight I, Kyo Sohma am your damn host,"

"Speak up! Nobody can hear you!"

"Shut up! It doesn't matter cuz' they're reading this not listening!" snapped Kyo.

"Well get the show started!"

"I AM! … So those are the contestants… And you know the damn order so just get to the stage you stupid ox!" ordered Kyo.

Haru smiled as he and Kisa got on stage. Haru walked over to Kyo and whispered to his ear, "Pst, that suit looks well on you."

"Damn ox! Shut up!" Kyo yelled.

"It was just a compliment," replied Haru.

The song started off shortly.

Haru took off with the tune, his low voice matching the one of the original singer. The spotlight was focused on him.

Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Of a better life  
In this world  
Divided by fear  
We've gotta believe that  
There's a reason we're here  
Yeah, there's a reason we're here

Kisa joined him for the short melody, a grin on her face.

Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives

Haru's voice silenced as it became Kisa's turn. Her higher girl's voice wasn't quite in tune but the sound projected was just as lovely.

See the truth all around  
Our faith can be broken  
And our hands can be bound  
But open our hearts and fill up the emptiness  
With nothing to stop us  
Is it not worth the risk?  
Yeah, is it not worth the risk?

Haru's voice started to sing again as it became time for the chorus.

Cause these are the days worth living  
These are the years we're given  
And these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
Even if hope was shattered  
I know it wouldn't matter  
Cause these are the moments  
These are the times  
Let's make the best out of our lives  
(chorus)

Haru took on his last solo with a bold voice that pleased the audience.

We can't go on  
Thinking it's wrong  
To speak our minds  
I've gotta let out what's inside

That last solo was sung by Kisa's sweet voice.

Is it love tonight  
When everyone's dreaming  
Can we get it right?  
Yeah, well can we get it right?

(chorus x 1)

They finished the song off in unison. The applause started immediately. Haru scooped up the little girl and placed her on his shoulder. She clutched his arm tightly.

"Haru-nii! This is embarrassing," Kisa murmured.

"I'm just letting everyone see you," replied Haru with a smile.

He bowed slightly making Kisa hold onto him tighter. He ran over to their seats holding onto her legs tightly causing her to laugh hysterically. Hiro watched them, envy clearly showing in his eyes.

"Yeah yeah…. Just get off already…. Waddya think about them? Anyways Kana and Akito are next… So get your $$ up here!" Kyo called.

"What disrespect! Say that again you monster!" Akito demanded.

"What nice control……."

"SHUT UP! It's better then your hosting!"

The soft song started slowly. Kana started the song off with her gentle voice.

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm walkin' on broken glass  
like my worlds spinnin' in slow motion  
and you're movin' too fast

Akito joined Kana, singing the chorus with her.  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah  
but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
the chemicals react  
(chorus)

Akito's solo was next. She sang in a more feminine voice then usual surprising a lot of the Sohmas and the audience.

you make me feel out of my element  
like i'm drifting out to the sea  
like the tides pullin' me in deeper  
makin' it harder to breathe  
we cannot deny, how we feel inside  
we cannot deny

Kana's smooth voice joined Akito's producing yet another lovely chorus.  
(chorus x 1)

Kana sang the last solo with a sweet sound.  
kaleidoscope of colors  
turning hopes on fire, sun is burning  
shining down on both of us  
don't let us lose it (don't let us lose it...)

(chorus)  
were you right, was i wrong  
were you weak, was i strong, yeah  
both of us broken  
caught in the moment  
we lived and we loved  
and we hurt and we joked, yeah

Kana and Akito alternated between the rest of the song.

we lived  
we loved  
we hurt  
we joked  
we're right  
we're wrong  
we're weak  
we're strong  
we lived to love

but the planets all aligned  
when you looked into my eyes  
and just like that  
watch the chemicals react  
and just like that  
the chemicals react  
(the chemicals react)

The applause started quietly and slowly grew to a mildly loud cheer.

"That was……………………………"

"Struck speechless by the performance? Was it that good or bad? You gotta be more specific!"

"Shut up Asan-chan! It was different!"

"You sound like me…."

"I SAID SHUT UP! I'm MUCH better then YOU! That damn Yankee and The boar are next!" Kyo announced angrily.

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME KYON KYON?" screamed Uo.

"YOU HEARD ME YANKEE!"

"Darling! Lover! Lower your voice!" Kagura smiled hugging Kyo until his face turned white.

"Ge-Get Off of me!" Kyo hollered.

"Lookie Lookie! It's our turn already!" giggled Kagura as she released Kyo and joined Uo in the center of the stage.

A piano was played softly by an unknown player. Kagura closed her grey eyes and started the song off with a slow peaceful voice.

So many times I was alone I couldn't sleep  
You left me drowning in the tears of memory  
And ever since you've gone, I found it how to breathe  
Cause there was so much that your heart just couldn't see  
A thousand wasted dreams rolling off my eyes  
But time's been healing me and I say goodbye

Uo joined the boar trying to sing as gentle as she could. Kagura next to Uo looked much shorter then she normally did.

Cause I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you

(chorus)

Uo sang her solo strongly and more powerful.

Could you imagine someone else is by my side  
I've been afraid he couldn't keep myself from falling  
My heart was always searching for a place to hide  
Could not await the dawn to bring another day  
Your not the only one so hear me when I say  
The thoughts of you that just fade away

Kagura and Uo sang with one voice, finishing off the song thinking about the ones they loved most. Kyo and Kureno. How much they wanted to be with them and yet how they didn't know how they felt about them.  
(chorus x 1)

Sometimes I see you when I close my eyes  
You're still apart of my life

But I can breathe again, dream again  
I'll be on the road again  
Like it used to be the other day  
Now I feel free again, so innocent  
Cause someone makes me whole again for sure  
I'll find another you  
I'll find another you

The audience was obviously touched by the inspiring song. Tissues in the hands of girls and some boys who needed to dry their eyes.

"That was alright…. Considering that a YANKEE and a BOAR were singing!"

"DARLING! HOW INCONSIDERITE!" cried Kagura as she punched Kyo off the stage tears gleaming in her eyes.

Uo looked over the stage at Kyo and stuck her tongue out at him and winked.

"Damn Yankee! WHEN I GET UP THERE YOU'RE BOTH DEAD!"

The next performance did not wait for Kyo. The song started as soon as Hiro and Ritsu got onto the stage. Everyone seemed a little off-struck by the suddenness but quickly adjusted.

Hiro started off the song on a surprisingly strong note for such a young boy.

prison gates won't open up for me  
On these hands and knees I'm crawling  
Oh, I reach for you  
Well I'm terrified of these four walls  
These iron bars can't hold my soul in  
All I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling

Shyly and hesitantly the monkey joined the sheep trying to produce a sound as beautiful as the others.

Show me what it's like  
To be the last one standing  
And teach me wrong from right  
And I'll show you what I can be  
And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

Ritsu's voice started out slightly shaky but as he sang more it grew.

Heaven's gates won't open up for me  
With these broken wings I'm falling  
And all I see is you  
These city walls ain't got no love for me  
I'm on the ledge of the eighteenth story  
And oh I scream for you  
Come please I'm calling  
And all I need from you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling

Hiro and Ritsu sang through the rest of the song together. The sheep tried his best to help Ritsu without letting it be noticed. He wanted to make this the best performance because Kisa was watching closely.  
chorus x 1

Yeah, yeah-hey

And all I need is you  
Come please I'm calling  
And oh I scream for you  
Hurry I'm falling  
I'm falling  
I'm falling

chorus x 1

And say it for me  
Say it to me  
And I'll leave this life behind me  
Say it if it's worth savin' me

When the song ended Hiro grabbed onto the edge of Ritsu's kimono preventing him from running off to apologize. Most of the audience bursted out laughing from this and applauded excitedly.

"Wow… The Brat can sing," Kyo muttered.

"What are you talking about I didn't hear you sing at all today," Hiro added with a mock innocent look.

"I'll KILL you! BRAT!"

"Oh really? You didn't even touch Kagura-nee or Uotani-nee… I'm so scared…" Hiro told Kyo sarcastically.

He stood there with a calm smirk on his face. Kyo's fist were balled up but he contained himself.

"I'll get you later…." Kyo murmured to himself.

"What did you say?" Hiro asked placing his hand to his ear.

"NEXT!"

Hatori and Ayame started the song differently. They sung the intro together instead of as solos.

I think you can do much better than me  
After all the lies that I made you believe  
Guilt kicks in and I start to see  
The edge of the bed  
Where your nightgown used to be  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you   
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Ayame took on the first solo with a dazzling sound that wooed the watchers.   
While looking through your old box of notes  
I found those pictures I took  
That you were looking for  
If there's one memory I don't want to lose  
That time at the mall  
You and me in the dressing room  
I told myself I won't miss you  
But I remembered  
What it feels like beside you

Their chorus were perfectly in tact, equally brilliant and intense yet smooth and flowing.

I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes   
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me

Hatori's firm voice sang his part while his mind drifted off to the memories of his past with Kana. How miserable he felt after that… He decided that he never wanted that to happen to either him or Kana anymore. The song portrayed how he felt perfectly, though he knew they would never be he would never forget about her…

The bed I'm lying in is getting colder  
Wish I never would've said it's over  
And I can't pretend I won't think about you when I'm older  
Cause we never really had our closure  
This can't be the end  
I really miss your hair in my face

And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this  
You deserve much better than me  
I really miss your hair in my face  
And the way your innocence tastes  
And I think you should know this   
You deserve much better than me  
(And I think you should know this)  
(You deserve much better than me)

The song gradually faded out as the cheers spread like wildfire.

"So now Asan-chan is taking over just to say a few things…. First of all that was GREAT! Not only was the singing lovely but so were their expressions! Remember to vote for your faves! Don't forget! 4 for the BEST and 1 for the WORST!"

"So you all remember to vote… For these guys and to see who was a better host!"

Asan-chan's votes

host

Can't say! Wouldn't be fair!

4- Haru/Kisa

3-Uo/Kagura + Hatori/Ayame

2-

1-Akito/Kana


	10. Chaotic Elimination

This is so dedicated to Goddess of the night moon

Haru + Kisa 5 5 4 4 2 4 4 3 5 4 5( 45+4 49)

Hiro + Ritsu 4 3 2 5 2 4(20+2 22)

Uo + Kagura 3 5 4 2 3 1 3 3 2 3 3 (31+3 34)

Hatori + Ayame 2 2 4 3 2 4 2 5 5 3 2 (34+337)

Akito + Kana 1 5 2 1 1 3 1 1 4 1 1(21+1 22)

Chap 8 results

Yuki and Kyo : 5 5 4 3 5 4 5 2 5 (38 + 5 with mine! **43**)

Tohru and Rin: 3 3 3 5 1 2 4 1 4 (26 +3**29**)

Shigure and Kureno: 4 5 4 4 3 3 5 1 (29 +4**33**)

Hana and Megumi: 1 3 2 3 1 2 4 2 (18+1 **19**)

Momo and Momiji: 2 4 1 2 5 4 3 3 (24 +3 **27**)

Damn……….. I forgot to vote for Hiro and Ritsu and apparently made all of you guys forget too… well most of you………… so I'll eliminate one from the two lowest……… who'll that be? You'll have to wait and see……….

"Muahahahahaha…………. Asan-chan has a treat for all of you!! Hehe……… holds up basket"

"Strawberries?"

"Not just ANY strawberries! Yun-chan's strawberries!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"WHAT! So that's where my strawberries went……." Yuki stood up angrily from his seat.

"AND! I'm selling them for 10 bucks each!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"GIMME!!!!!!! trample + grab"

0o' You

Xx Asan-chan  
-- - Yuki

5 min later……

OO "NO ONE PAID!!!!!! MY STRAWBERRIES!!!!!"

"You mean MY strawberries…" Yuki muttered.

"No MY strawberries! Yours are right here holds up secret basket!"

--'''''''''''''''''

"MUAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHAHHAHAHHAHAHAHA!!!!!!"

Yuki pulled out his cell phone dialing a number.

ring

"Hello, is this the mental hospital?"

"Yes how may I help you?"

"Please come over immediately we have a new patient for you….. Critical condition……"

"Oh dear! We'll send some of our trained officials will be over shortly. Would you like a straightjacket with that or two? Some pills? Chloroform and tranquilizers are extra,"

"How about a taser?"

"We're out of those currently how about some tear gas? Or how about we send our top soldier Sergeant Sousuke Sagara? He'll get the job done if you don't need the building you're in to be standing currently…."

"Fine…. But keep her locked in one of those padded rooms….."

The line went dead…. In a matter of seconds the wall exploded sending chunks of the wall into the audience. Screams erupted as a dark figure jumped through the smoke with guns blazing. Rubber bullets flying out of his guns, ricocheting off the walls and knocking out every single person in the audience. He chucked several flash grenades at the stage and darting over and grabbing Asan-chan and chucking her into a small black bag and slinging it over his shoulder. Muffled screams could be heard. In a flash he was out of the arena and at the mental hospital.

In the background you could hear the arguments of the Juunishi.

"I'M BLIND!!!!!!!!" Kyo hollered.

"Idiot….." Yuki muttered adjusting his extra darkened sunglasses.

"WHO YOU CALLING AN IDIOT!" Kyo yelled running over to a pillar and kicking it.

It crumbled causing the ceiling to shatter and collapse onto Kyo.

"I'M SO SORRY!!!!!!! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT!!!!!!!" Ritsu shrieked.

You could hear Shigure giggling mischievously in the background. Nobody wanted to find out what he was up to.

"This is the most perfect situation!" Ayame squealed happily.

He grabbed a needle and thread holding it up with a grin. The long haired man ran over to where he thought Yuki was and began to sew his words of "Love".

_"Who's by me…." _Hatori wondered but he couldn't make out a figure.

A woman began to speak on the speaker, "We are sorry for the disturbance! Please remain seated! The show will begin again shortly!"

The curtain began to rise slowly. Hatori felt something tugging at his sleeve. He felt his feet leave the ground as he started to rise up with the curtain. The flash began to fade away. He could see more clearly now. He was at the top of the stage attached to the hem of the curtain.

"WHAT IS THIS AYAME?" he shouted staring at the stitches that attached his sleeve and the fabric.

The brightly colored thread read "My older brother is my LIFE!"

"Haa-san?" Ayame asked looking up holding the ripped thread in his hand.

"You idiot! What did you do?" Yuki muttered.

"I was simply expressing my love and devotion my dearest brother!"

The threads started to rip slowly from the weight of a grown man.

RIPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPPP

The last thread that was holding Hatori up broke. He was sent plummeting down from the curtain. Hatori landed onto the pill of rubble which sat above Kyo. Faintly you could hear a muffled scream and swears. The pile started rumbling as Kyo flew out from under the pile sending Hatori flying. The cat hit Shigure in the back sending him over to Ayame who had held his needle out. Shigure's high pitched squeal was heard throughout town as he ran around in circles sucking his pierced hand. Hatori was hanging onto the roof on a chandelier.

He was swinging around in circles helplessly. The screws started to come loose and entirely leaving the ceiling; sending Hatori and the chandelier into the audience. Several ambulances had to be called…………………….

Tohru blinked a couple of times looking around full of confusion in the middle of the chaotic room. She had recently returned from "Tohru land" She poked Yuki's arm.

"What happened?" she asked glancing around the room.

"Wait wait…. Let me get this straight…. You didn't see the blinding light?"

She shook her head.

"Or the man who came crashing through the wall to take Asan-chan?"

She shook her head again.

"You didn't hear Kyo kick down a pillar and have it fall on him? Or Hatori drop from the ceiling…. Twice? You didn't hear Shigure squeal like a baby?"

"No……………….."

"Well all that happened…. With several injuries to audience members…"

0o Tohru

"Are they okay????" Tohru asked frantically.

Yuki shrugged pulling his sunglasses off his head. The light had dimmed out enough to be able to see clearly.

"I'M SO SORRY! THIS IS ALL MY FAULT! I DON'T DESERVE TO LIVE ANYMORE!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu continued to scream in frustration.

The whole place had become more chaotic. Hatori and Shigure were chasing Ayame around. Ritsu danced around screaming while Kyo yelled at him trying to silence him. The audience all tried to squeeze through the exits all at once and ended up getting stuck. Besides that most of the building had collapsed building a wall of rubble around the place. People were seen trying to climb over the rubble wall to end up slipping off and getting even more injured.

"We're all going to die!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" audience members started to sob.

Haru still sat there calmly on the couches, acting like everything was normal. He got up when he finally spotted Yuki.

"Hey Yuki…. What should we do?" Haru asked.

"Why are you asking me?"

"Shouldn't we finish the show?"

"Why?"

"You called the mental hospital and sent the host away…. Don't you think it's your responsibility to fix this?" Haru added.

"…. Do I have to? Fixing this doesn't even seem possible…."

"All you have to do is announce the losers……" Haru said trying to persuade him to do something.

Yuki stood there for a moment silently before responding, "Didn't she say something about having to discuss the next duets?"

"Oh that….. The next topic is Looooooooooooooove duets!!!!!" Shigure sang strolling over with a smirk.

Kagura's eyes lit up at the sound of that. She jumped on top of Kyo happily announcing, "I call Kyo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

"ARG!!!! GET OFF OF ME!!!!!!!!!!" Kyo yelled furiously trying to toss her off.

Kagura had him pinned on the ground not letting him move an inch.

"Shut up the both of you…. We need to figure out who's going home first…."

Everyone was quiet. Nobody responded.

"Didn't she say something about how there was a tie because she forgot about Hiro and Ritsu's group…."

"Yeah and how she was going to eliminate one from each group!"

"… But we don't know who…." Kisa murmured softly.

"Ah… But there's where the graceful eyes of mine come into play! For you have all missed the obviously placed envelope on the podium in the center of the stage!" Ayame declared with a half chuckle.

Everyone glanced in the direction where Ayame was pointing. What Ayame had said was true. Haru moved first grabbing the envelope. He slowly pulled out the letter from inside. The others gathered around him peering over his shoulder except for Akito and Rin who didn't care much.

"I'm not saying it…" Haru decided.

"ME NEITHER!!!!!!!" everyone else cried.

"This is a problem…. We should vote to pick who says it……….."

Everyone seemed to agree, nodding slowly. They glanced around at each other before sticking out their fingers and pointing at Shigure in unison agreeing, "Shigure!"

Shigure looked at them innocently pointing at Ritsu. Yuki and Kyo shoved him forward saying together, "You're the one who's going to say it!"

Hatori stuck the note in his hands. Shigure took a deep gulp.

"Uh….. The people who are eliminated are…. Ritsu…Saki-chan, Megumi…. And um… mypreciousAkitodarling!!!" Shigure shouted the last part in one breath.

"Eh? What was that?"

"MYPRECIOUSDARLINGAKITO!!!!" Shigure repeated in the same speed if not quicker.

"I'M SO SORRY AKITO-SAMA!!! IT'S MY FAULT YOU WERE ELIMINATED ALONG WITH ME!!!!!! I DON'T DESERVE TO CONTINUE BREATHING!!! I'M SORRY!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Ritsu screamed panicking.

Before Akito could say anything the tile under her seat dropped down bringing her out of their site. Her screams and yelling could faintly be heard from the surface. Ritsu was escorted out of the building by two security guards before he could cause anymore damage.

"Hana-chan!" Tohru cried.

"Do not worry Tohru-kun. I'll come see your performances. Singing was never one of my specialties," Hana replied expressionless.

Megumi didn't say anything. After Hana gave Tohru and Uo a hug Megumi and her left.

"Hehe…. Anyways now go pick your lovey dovey partner!!!!" Shigure cried.

--

"I still get Kyo!!!!" Kagura called out clutching Kyo's arm.

Kyo groaned scowling at her. He yelled and screamed some things that aren't appropriate for the web. Everyone else stood there staring at the pair before going about to find their partner.

"Rin, you'll be mine right?" Haru asked casually.

"I'm already yours…." Rin whispered to him softly so no one else could hear but Haru with a slight blush.

Hiro stood there frowning before he worked up the courage to ask Kisa, "Will you be my partner?"

Kisa looked taken aback by his question but smiled and nodded shyly.

"Ayaa…. Is the honor in my hands to be your partner?" Shigure asked playfully.

"Of course Gure-nii! I could think of no other who would deserve the honor more…." Ayame responded in the same tone as Shigure.

The made their way to each other clutching each others hands. After a quick pause they broke apart giving each other a thumbs up and a wink.

Yuki shook his head at the two and turned to face Tohru. He took her hand in his gently. She turned to face him a tint of pink growing over her face.

"Would you care to sing the duet with me, princess?" he asked in a princely tone.

"Yes…." She replied timidly her cheeks getting darker.

He brought her hand to his lips gingerly leaving a kiss on it, muttering, "I'm glad…"

She felt her blush grow ten times darker.  
Uo felt uneasy. She couldn't decide whether or not to go up to Kureno. Did he even remember her?

"Arisa?"

She turned around, coming face to face with Kureno. Uo took a step back surprised.

"Kureno?"

He simply smiled at her yet she got his message. She nodded and beaming happily.

"Momo! We can be together again!" Momiji exclaimed happily.

Momo grinned at her big brother.

It seemed like Hatori and Kana were the only ones left without a partner. Shigure and Ayame looked at each other mischievously beaming at Hatori and Kana's shyness. They nodded and Shigure went over to Hatori and Ayame to Kana. Without a word they shoved them together saying in unison, "It looks like you both are together!!!"

"EH????"

Hatori kept his usual expression but you could tell he was happy. Kana just blushed deeply with a faint smile.

Look forward to…

Kyo x Kagura – Underneath it all / here with me (Michelle branch) ???

Ayame x Shigure - ???

Hatori x Kana – Rough Draft ( 3 rin-chan thnx!)

Yuki x Tohru – Truly Madly Deeply

Momo x Momiji - ???

Kureno x Uo – I knew I love you / the art of breaking ???

Haru x Rin – My hero

Hiro x Kisa – My heart (or sumthin by Paramore) rin-chan I 3 u!

Help is appreciated! 3 u all!!!!!

Credit to my bro (LightHawKnight) for helping me plan my kidnap:3 Sousuke Sagura is not owned by me! He belongs soley to the creator of Full metal Panic! And the furuba peeps belong to Takaya-san!


	11. Love Duets Part 1

Performances tonight:

**Yuki x Tohru: Truly Madly Deeply –Savage Garden**

**Hatori x Kana: Rough Draft-Yellowcard (RIN!!!! 333) (I know… Mayu… but she got eliminated…)**

**Ayame x Shigure: Do you believe in magic (glomps Tater-chan) **

**Uo x Kureno: Far Away-Nickelback **

Hmm…. Either mental hospitals have real bad internet connection or hates me……

DISCLAIMER: I do not own Fruits Basket or the songs used in this fanfic!

Haru stood on the stage, the bright spotlight reflecting off his white suit causing a blindingly bright light to dance around the room.

"TAKE OFF THAT JACKET YOU STUPID OX! You want to blind us all???" Kyo yelled at Haru shielding his eyes with his arm.

"I could take it off or they could just simply focus the spotlight on someone else…." Haru replied calmly not making an attempt to remove anything.

"Turn that DAMN SPOTLIGHT AWAY!!!" Kyo shouted loudly.

The lights on Haru dimmed out slightly and everyone lowered their arms happily.

"Okay then… Since Asan-chan is still away, I, Haru am your host for tonight…. Performances are based on the theme of love but please keep it PG13 for the young ones," Haru advised.

"Don't be sick," Yuki muttered.

"I was just stating a fact," Haru replied with a light shrug.

Yuki just shook his head at Haru not bothering with a response.

"Yuki get on up here! You too Tohru!" Haru ordered gesturing the two of them up with a wave of his hand.

Yuki just raised his eyebrows as he stood up. He held out a hand to help Tohru up. A blush coated her cheeks as she shyly placed her hand in his.

A smooth piano player started off the song. Yuki and Tohru sung the beginning alternating from each line. They gazed into each others eyes.

Ill be your dream (Y)  
Ill be your wish (T)

Ill be your fantasy (Y)  
Ill be your hope (T)

Ill be your love (Y)  
Be everything that you need (T)  
Ill love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do (Y)  
I will be strong I will be faithful  
cause I'm counting on (T)

A new beginning (Y)  
A reason for living (T)  
A deeper meaning yeah (Y)

Together their voices laced together for a sweet chorus. Yuki grasped Tohru's hand in one of his holding it delicately. Tohru blushed looking away for a second.

Chorus  
I want to stand with you on  
A mountain  
I want to bath with you in the sea  
I want to lay like this forever  
Until the sky falls down on me

Yuki sung the next part as a solo. His calm collected voice fitting the song perfectly.

And when the stars are shining  
Brightly in the velvet sky  
Ill make a wish send it to heaven  
Then make you want to cry  
The tears of joy for all the  
Pleasure in the certainty  
That were surrounded by the  
Comfort and protection of

Tohru's voice joined Yuki's for the next short section and the chorus.

The highest powers  
In lonely hours  
The tears devour you  
Chorus x 1

Tohru took on her fist solo in this song boldly. Yuki lowered his microphone, he just watched her like everyone else in the room.

Oh can you see it baby  
You dont have to close your eyes  
cause its standing right here  
Before you  
All that you need with surely come

Similar to the beginning they sang the end switching off but instead of Yuki starting Tohru started. They just faced each other as if this was a confession of love.

Ill be your dream (T)

Ill be your wish (Y)  
Ill be your fantasy (T)  
Ill be your hope (Y)

Ill be your love (T)  
Be everything that you need (Y)  
Ill love you more with every breath  
Truly madly deeply do (T)

Chorus x 1

A silence was cast over the audience before an energetic applause erupted. Only a certain three girls were caught booing….

"Ah… Such splendor! Good job Yuki, Tohru! But Yuki…. You'll always be **my** first love…" Haru replied pretending to wipe a fake tear from his eye.

"Do you have to say that in public like its normal?" Yuki asked.

I don't see what's wrong with it! But Hatori and Kana you two are up!"

Nervously Kana jumped up and walked with Hatori up onto stage.

Hatori and Kana started the song off together.

Like a Saturday night I'll be gone  
like a Saturday night I'll be gone  
before you knew that I was there

Hatori continued with a solo in his deep low voice.

So you wrote it down   
I'm supposed to care  
Even though it's never there  
Sorry if I'm not prepared  
Is it hard to see the things you substitute  
For me and all my thoughts of you  
It's eating me alive to leave you

Kana took center stage for the next solo.

Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong  
But so is your blank stare in lieu of this song  
Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong

Their voices joined again for the chorus.

Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this song (Chorus)

For the most part Hatori sung with little emotion trying to keep the pain hidden deep down inside of his heart.

I'm breathing in your skin tonight  
Quiet is my loudest cry  
Wouldn't wanna wake the eyes, that make me melt inside  
And if it's healthier to leave you be,  
May a sickness come and set me free  
Kill me while I still believe that you were meant for me...

Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong  
But so is your blank stare in lieu of this song  
Maybe it's childish and maybe it's wrong

Together their voices acted as one closing the song off smoothly.

chorus  
(2x)  
I'm finding my own words, my own little stage  
My own epic drama, my own scripted page  
I'll send you the rough draft, I'll seal it with tears  
Maybe you'll read it and I'll reappear  
From the start it was shaky and the characters rash,  
A nice setting for heart ache where emotions come last  
All I have deep inside, to overcome this desire  
Of friendly intentions and fair-weather smiles

chorus x 1  
Don't wanna be, don't wanna be wrong  
You're leaving me, you're leaving me in lieu of this.. In lieu of this song.

Their gazes were locked on each other for a second as the song faded to an end. Was it possible for love at first sight to grant its bliss on the same couple twice?

"Ah… Hatori you'll make me cry at this rate…. Sensei…. You're up with Aya now!"

Hatori shook his head as he watched Ayame and Shigure skip up to stage together with the elbows linked. They continued dancing around in a small circle when they reached the stage. Only when the music started did they stop.

Shigure took the microphone in his hands and started the song off with a bang. Literally, him and Ayame had pop-its (of little pop firecrackers whatever you wanna call 'em) and had tossed them onto the ground before the song started. If that wasn't enough drama they had a smoke effect as well. Ayame and Shigure popped through the smoke together.

Do you believe in magic in a young girl's heart  
How the music can free her, whenever it starts  
And it's magic, if the music is groovy  
It makes you feel happy like an old-time movie  
I'll tell you about the magic, and it'll free your soul  
But it's like trying to tell a stranger 'bout rock and roll

The smoke had slowly faded away when it became Ayame's turn. He had a sparkler in his hand waving it around like a wand.

If you believe in magic don't bother to choose  
If it's jug band music or rhythm and blues  
Just go and listen it'll start with a smile  
It won't wipe off your face no matter how hard you try  
Your feet start tapping and you can't seem to find  
How you got there, so just blow your mind

If all those effects then weren't enough at this point they had begun to act out the scenes. Dancing with each other as they sung like maniacs.

If you believe in magic, come along with me  
We'll dance until morning 'til there's just you and me  
And maybe, if the music is right  
I'll meet you tomorrow, sort of late at night  
And we'll go dancing, baby, then you'll see  
How the magic's in the music and the music's in me

They finished off the song a little more seriously with less exaggerated movements and a lot more grace.

Yeah, do you believe in magic  
Yeah, believe in the magic of a young girl's soul  
Believe in the magic of rock and roll  
Believe in the magic that can set you free  
Ohh, talking 'bout magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe, believer  
Do you believe like I believe Do you believe in magic

"Sensei… That was a bit over the top…." Haru commented over the cheers.

"Ah well… Over the top is better then being under!" Shigure replied.

"Are you two drunk?" Haru asked as they both staggered off to the sides.

"Of course not! We can drink all we want but drunk is not a term that is in my vocabulary!" exclaimed Ayame.

They both choked back hiccups and stopped talking to hide their slurred words.

"I think….. all this fun… makes them drunk… thank god there are no more duets for those two… Anyways… Kureno and Uo are next!"

.They both walked to the stage not meeting each other's gazes.

Kureno started the song off nicely, the pains of regret painted across his face. It was almost ironic how this song fit how he and Uo felt so perfectly.

This time, This place   
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

Uo's strong voice became one with Kureno's as they sung the chorus together.

CHORUS  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore

Kureno not only sung the next part but acted it out as well. He dropped to the ground on his knees grasping Uo's hand in his while he sang.

On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know

CHORUS Uo gave Kureno a slight tug on his hand signaling him back to his feet so they could sing the chorus at eye level.

Uo's solos were next. Such sadness and hurt showed in her eyes. How long she had waited to be with him and yet he didn't know. Not until now.

So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
So far away  
So far away  
Been far away for far too long  
But you know, you know, you know

She continued to pour out her heart. Tears dared to fall from her wide eyes barely hanging on by her eyelashes. Everything she was singing now was true, all of it.

I wanted  
I wanted you to stay  
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you  
I've loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long

Kureno held Uo in a tight embrace as they finished off the song together.

So keep breathing   
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, never let me go (U)  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it  
Hold on to me, never let me go (U)  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me and, never let me go (U)  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go (U)

The audience could be seen wiping tears away from their eyes or passing around a box of tissues. There was a moment's pause before the cheering started.

"Well that ends the night off with a tear! Remember to cast your votes! Or I'll come after you… Black style!"

"Haru. Don't threaten people!"

Look forward to…

**Kyo x Kagura: In too deep - Genesis ( 3 Ana-chan) **

**Haru x Rin: My Hero – Paramore (Rin-chan 3)**

**Hiro x Kisa: My Heart-Paramore (Rin-chan 3)**

**Momo x Momiji: I want to know you – Sonic Flood **

My votes: 

Yukiru: 5 33333333333 (Yukiru is my fave! What can I say?)

Uo x Kureno: 4 333333333 (I really liked this one! It fits them so awesomely!)

Hatori x Kana 3 33

Ayame x Shigure 2 3

Oh jeez…. Kyoru fans are stabbing me!!! 0o but don't hurt me! I have a surprise for Kyoru fans (a good one! I'm not evil in this fic) sometime in the elimination chappie! And besides… its not like I made them kiss! (at least not in this fic!!! 33333333)

AND YES! Asan-chan does love romance!!!!! But sorry! Cuz this wasn't the best chap but I thought I put off an update for too long! I hope you likey!


	12. Love Duets Part 2

Votes:

**Yuki x Tohru: 4 5 5 5 5 4 3 4 5 (40 + 5 45)**

**Hatori x Kana: 3 4 5 3 2 2 4 3 (26 + 3 29)**

**Ayame x Shigure: 2 5 3 5 5 1 3 2 4 2 (32+2 34)**

**Uo x Kureno: 5 5 5 5 4 4 5 5 4(42+ 4 46)**

(+ my vote)

Performances tonight!

**Kyo x Kagura: In too deep – Sum 41 ( 3 Ana-chan) **

**Haru x Rin: My Hero – Paramore (Rin-chan 3)**

**Hiro x Kisa: My Heart-Paramore (Rin-chan 3)**

**Momo x Momiji: I want to know you – Sonic Flood **

Murmurs passed around the audience members. They exchanged glances before looking back at the stage where a certain silver haired man stood before them reluctantly in a dark blue suit. His tie seemed to be poorly fixed. He calmly ran his fingers through his smooth locks clearing his throat to get everyone's attention.

"Well if you'll all give me your attention the show will start soon," Yuki announced into the microphone.

"He means shut the F up everyone," Haru clarified from his seat at the side of the stage.

"…. Yeah thanks Haru…" Yuki rolled his eyes sarcastically.

"WE LOVE YOU YUKI-KUN!!!!!!!!" squealed his fan club from the first row of the audience.

They had come when they heard that Yuki would be hosting tonight's show. Only the members who could fork over extra money for the seats attended though. The others were at home recording the show. A sweat drop formed above Yuki's head. He politely smiled not sure how to respond.

"Thank you? Umm…. Well… That stupid cat and Kagura are up first…." Yuki replied.

"WHAT DID YOU SAY YOU DAMN RAT???" Kyo yelled.

"Get up here already. Don't keep your darling Kagura and the audience waiting," Yuki cooed in a teasing tone.

"ACK! Why do I have to perform with Kagura anyways? Who's the idiot who came up with this idea?" Kyo groaned.

Kagura leapt up onto Kyo's back hugging him tightly; oblivious of the fact that she was strangling him. Kyo tried to walk forward, either from the lack of oxygen or from Kagura's weight or a combination of both he fell forward onto the wooden stage.

"Kyo dear! What could possibly be the matter?" Kagura asked peering into the side of his white face.

Kagura started the song off holding Kyo's hand tightly in hers. She swung him around in the air in a wide circular motion, like a ceiling fan.

The faster were falling,  
We're stopping and stalling.  
We're running in circles again  
Just as things were looking up  
You said it wasn't good enough.  
But still we're trying one more time.  
Maybe were just trying to hard.  
When really its closer than it is too far

Kyo yanked himself out of Kagura's grasp running to the other end of the stage as he joined in, just in time for the chorus.

Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under.  
Cause I'm in too deep, and I'm trying to keep,  
Up above in my head, instead of going under. (chorus)   
Instead of going under.

Kyo turned his back to Kagura when she finally silenced long enough for him to sing his solo. He sang in a un-amused voice emphasizing certain lines.

Seems like each time  
I'm with you **I lose my mind**,  
Because I'm bending over backwards to relate.  
Its one thing to complain  
But when **you're driving me insane**  
Well then I think its time that **we took a break**.  
Maybe were just trying to hard.  
When really its closer than it is too far

Kagura reattached herself to Kyo's arm as she sang with him happily. His face seemed to grimace from her touch.

chorus x 1  
Instead of going under.  
Instead of going under.

Kagura's grip on Kyo just seemed to tighten as the song came to a close. His arm looked like it was about ready to snap or fall off.

I can't sit back and wonder why.  
It took so long for this to die.  
And I hate it when you fake it.  
You can't hide it you might as well embrace it.  
So believe me its not easy.  
It seems that something's telling me,

chorus x 1  
Instead of going under again ( X 6 )

"… Wasn't that just delightful?" Yuki asked entertained by the uncomfortable look on Kyo's face.

"WHAT WAS THAT YOU STUPID RAT?" Kyo demanded.

Kyo trudged over dragging Kagura with him since she wouldn't release him just yet. Yuki clapped watching him with an amused expression. The audience followed his example and started clapping for the interesting first performance of the night. Before Kyo could even make it there the curtains closed cutting him off from the audience.

"Next up is Haru and Rin…." Yuki continued in a bored tone.

"Really Yuki, you could act more excited!" Haru urged as he walked up to the stage with Rin hand in hand.

Yuki didn't even bother to respond. He didn't even have enough time. The song started instantly. Rin and Haru grabbed their microphones coolly. They glanced at each other briefly before starting off the song loudly.

Haru started the song off as gently as he could manage to keep in tune with the original song. He had a little trouble but pulled it off nicely.

Too alarming now to talk about  
Take your pictures down and shake it out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

Rin sang the chorus as a solo meaning every word with every single part of her heart. Haru was indeed her hero, and the best one she'd ever find.

There goes my hero  
Watch him as he goes  
There goes my hero  
He's ordinary (chorus)

He smiled at her as he sung the next section. If he was her hero then he'd gladly save her any second of any day.

Don't the best of them bleed it out  
While the rest of them peter out  
Truth or consequence, say it aloud  
Use that evidence, race it around

Rin ignored his look, trying her best not to jump on him and kiss him in the middle of their performance. That'd be too embarrassing… but he was too irresistible!

Chorus x 1  
Kudos my hero leaving all the best  
You know my hero, the one that's on

chorus x 2

She couldn't help herself after the song faded to a close. Rin swung her arms around Haru's neck kissing him on the lips firmly. Haru's arms slid around her waist furiously returning her kisses oblivious to the fact that everyone was staring.

"And I think you were the one who told us to keep it PG 13…" Yuki mumbled placing his hand to his forehead.

His words didn't even reach Haru. The cheers and whistles were loud enough to drone out any sounds. But then again Rin and Haru were too lost in their own fantasy to even notice.

Two men dressed in black gently guiding them off center stage.

"Well… Now that's over with…. Hiro and Kisa are up next…"

Hiro started off the song a little unenthusiastic, but seeing Kisa's small smile made him ease down slightly.

I am finding out that maybe I was wrong  
That I've fallen down and I can't do this alone  
Stay with me, this is what I need, please?

Kisa hesitantly strung out the soft lyrics in her sweet voice. Hiro took her hand in his giving it a reassuring squeeze.

Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?  
I am nothing now and it's been so long  
Since I've heard the sound, the sound of my only hope

She blushed darkly half hiding behind Hiro as they sung together. His strong voice and her timid one combined well.

This time I will be listening.  
Sing us a song and we'll sing it back to you  
We could sing our own but what would it be without you?

They alternated the last few lines of the song. Kisa taking the lyrics in the parentheses.

This heart, it beats, beats for only you (x3)  
My heart is yours  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
My heart is yours  
(My heart, it beats for you)  
This heart, it beats, beats for only you  
(It beats, beats for only you. My heart is yours)  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart, my heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is yours  
(Please don't go now, Please don't fade away)  
My heart is yours  
My heart is...

The crowd just couldn't seem to get enough of the adorable couple. They exploded out with applauds and roars for more.

"Yeah… Wasn't that just cute? Much better then that stupid cat's performance I must say!" Yuki stifled a laugh.

"SHUT UP!"

"Anyways… Momiji and Momo are up now…"

Momo started the song off standing next to Momiji. Next to Momo even Momiji could look grown up.

In the secret  
In the quiet place  
In the stillness You are there  
In the secret  
In the quiet hour I wait only for You  
Cause, I want to know You more

He took Momo's hand holding it protectively like a regular big brother.

Chorus:  
I want to know You  
I want to hear Your voice  
I want to know You more  
I want to touch You  
I want to see Your face  
I want to know You more

Momiji finished off the song, making a vow to give it his all to stay with Momo to be the brother she had never known before. The words representing his thoughts perfectly.

I am reaching for the highest goal  
That I might receive the prize  
Pressing onward  
Pushing every hindrance aside  
Out of my way  
Cause, I want to know You more.

Tear filled audience members were struck by the deeper meaning to this performance. Many of them looked ready to break down and cry that is until Momiji flashed them his usual warm hyper smile.

"Yes…. And that marks the end of tonight's show… and my host job… Public speaking really isn't the job for me…" Yuki added with a sigh of relief.

Okay… So remember to cast some votes!

My votes:

Haru Rin 5

Hiro Kisa 4

Kyo Kagura 3

Momo Momiji 3

Kya! Remember that whoever gets the lowest votes will indeed go home and not perform again! So be careful with your votes! Asan-chan loves you all!


	13. A surprise and an elimination

DISCLAIMER: I do not own the songs in any chapters nor the Fruits Basket Crew

A special thanks to TeenTitans4evr for her help!

Votes:

**Yuki x Tohru: 4 5 5 5 5 4 3 4 5 (40 + 5 45)**

**Hatori x Kana: 3 4 5 3 2 2 4 3 (26 + 3 29)**

**Ayame x Shigure: 2 5 3 5 5 1 3 2 4 2 (32+2 34)**

**Uo x Kureno: 5 5 5 5 4 4 5 5 4(42+ 4 46)**

(+ my vote)

**Kyo x Kagura: 2 5 5 2 3 4 4 3 3 3 3 (37 + 3 40) **

**Haru x Rin: 5 4 5 4 5 5 4 3 5 5 5 3 (53 + 558)**

**Hiro x Kisa: 5 4 4 4 5 5 4 5 4 5 (45 + 4 49) **

**Momo x Momiji: 4 3 3 4 3 3 2 4 5 4 (35 + 3 38) **

That was a close one…

The whole stage was pure black. Audience members looked to their sides, squinting to try and see the person beside them. They were beginning to wonder if they had been ripped off for their expensive tickets. People were starting to get up to leave when a faint light. You could see the hints of two silhouettes sitting on the edge of the stage. A soft piano's sound grew louder, a sweet beginning of a song growing louder. Tohru's high voice broke through the silence sending chills down the back of the crowd.

**How can you see into my eyes like open doors?**

**Leading you down into my core**

**Where I've become so numb without a soul my spirit sleeping somewhere cold**

**Until you find it there and lead it back home**

Drums started to play loudly changing from the once smooth quiet song into a more rock style one. Kyo, the other shadow on the stage sung this time as well in a hard rocker style. Tohru's voice was faintly heard between his. He pulled her up into a standing position to give a more active and involved performance.

**(Wake me up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(I can't wake up)**

**Wake me up inside**

**(Save me)**

**call my name and save me from the dark**

**(Wake me up)**

**bid my blood to run**

**(I can't wake up)**

**before I come undone**

**(Save me)**

**save me from the nothing I've become**

(Chorus)

**now that I know what I'm without**

**you can't just leave me**

**breathe into me and make me real**

**bring me to life**

Tohru sat back down her voice dropping back into the melancholy tone it held in the beginning. The lights darkened slightly to match the sudden change of the song. Kyo was silent before joining back in.

(chorus x 1)

**Bring me to life**

**(I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside)**

**Bring me to life**

**frozen inside without your touch without your love darling only you are the life among the dead**

**all this time I can't believe I couldn't see**

**kept in the dark but you were there in front of me**

**I've been sleeping a thousand years it seems**

**got to open my eyes to everything**

**without a thought without a voice without a soul**

**don't let me die here**

**there must be something more**

**bring me to life**

chorus x 1

**(Bring me to life)**

**I've been living a lie, there's nothing inside**

**(Bring me to life)**

**( ) – Kyo **

The last note of the piano rung in the still air as the lights dimmed out signaling the end of the duet. Everyone was quiet waiting for someone to start clapping when the large metal doors in the back of the stage swung open. Streams of sunlight poured in the once dark room making all the occupants of the room cover their eyes.

"I'm baaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaackkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkkk------------- er…. WHY ARE KYO AND TOHRU ON STAGE TOGETHER? I clearly said Yuki and Tohru!"

Asan-chan goes to pout in the dark corner.

"Well…. YOU also promised a surprise for Kyoru fans…" Uo reminded with a smirk.

Tohru blushed brightly at that comment. Kyo rolled his eyes, not in the mood to argue with Uo tonight. Ayame and Shigure watched with amused faces whispering inaudible things to each other with grins planted across their faces.

"…."

"Don't make promises you don't want to keep!" Momiji scolded lightly with a smile.

"And after more then a month before an update you complain…" Hatori added.

"It's in my nature to do so!!!!!!!!"

"Another Ayame… Possibly?"

"No way! A-hem…. Anyhoo… We gotta finish this elimination before the people in the white coats come and bring me back to the padded room in that tight straight jacket! Though the muffins there are good….. Can't argue with good food… But it is hard to eat when your hands are strapped up…"

"You said you had to get the elimination over with so GET IT OVER WITH ALREADY!"

"Okay! I'll make it swift! Like death by a katana!"

_"Is she planning on killing someone…?" _

"Thus I am saddened to say that we'll be saying bye to Hari and Kana…. And Shigure and Ayame are going too… AND because I only want 10 finalists I have to let Momiji and Momo go too…"

"You're just saying that because you don't have songs for them," Hiro muttered.

"NOT TRUE! I have eight songs for Hatori but…. Well other performances were I guess tons better."

"This is so odd… The Mabudachi trio has been eliminated together on the same night! How disheartening!" Shigure wailed leaning against Ayame.

Ayame patted Shigure's back declaring, "Dear dear Gure! Fear you shall not for us three will remain together forever! It's the mark of destiny!"

Hatori stood at least five feet from them shaking his head in shame as they

high-fived each other. Kana watched intently with a smile on her face. Momiji and Momo hung around each other waiting to be dismissed with the others who didn't make it. They didn't seem one bit upset because the contest helped them get to know each other more and spend a lot more time together. Besides Momiji wasn't the type to ever frown and Momo couldn't help but beam with Momiji at her side.

"Sorry guys but you'll have to go now! Bye! Come back and watch!"

Hatori, followed by Kana, Momiji and Momo were the first to leave. They walked off the stage and into the backroom without another word or even a complaint. The other two, Shigure and Ayame were another story, crying fake tears and running around refusing to go just yet. Until Hatori stepped back in and convinced Ayame to go with a glare. Shigure followed as well, not up to being stubborn with Ayame.

"Thus… The Solos shall finally wake from their slumber! And I have the songs all picked out so the next update should be sooner then a month! Sorry for the short chap my dears!"

PS: Kya! Gomen nasai Yukiru fans! I'm hurtin' too! .


	14. Heartbreak Part 1

Pairings? Yukiru or Kyoru? You can pick… maybe Yukchi? I don't say…

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE SONGS OR SINGERS! **

Tonight: 

Yuki – If you're not the one : Daniel Begingfield

Tohru: Underneath this smile : Hilary Duff

Kagura: Broken Vow : Laura Fabian

Kisa: The first Cut is the Deepest : Sheryl Crow

Uo: Take me Away: Barlow Girl

The Next time: 

Hiro: Breathe: Lifehouse

Kureno: It ends Tonight : All American Rejects

Haru: Its not over : Daughtry

Rin: I need you to Love me : Barlow Girl

Kyo- Take my Away : Lifehouse

Yuki's soft voice filled the room. He was singing in an almost questioning tone.

_**If you're not the one then why does my soul feel glad today?  
If you're not the one then why does my hand fit yours this way?  
If you are not mine then why does your heart return my call?  
If you are not mine would I have the strength to stand at all?**  
_

The lyrics only a small fragment of how he felt. The pain of questions unanswered stabbing at his delicate heart. His quest for answers had only just begun.

**_I never know what the future brings  
But I know you are here with me now  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
_**

Deep down, he wasn't as confident as these lyrics. He wasn't positive on anything not even if she felt the same as he did. Yuki was too scared to confess. Maybe she didn't but he didn't want to think about that, not yet. He'd put off the realization and pain as long as possible.

_**I don't wanna run away but I can't take it, I don't understand  
If I'm not made for you then why does my heart tell me that I am?  
Is there any way that I can stay in your arms?**_

**_chorus  
_**

Arms, an embrace from the girl he loved would be the most precious gift he would ever receive. But that hug was something he couldn't have. There wasn't any way without transforming, at least not yet.

_**  
If I don't need you then why am I crying on my bed?  
If I don't need you then why does your name resound in my head?  
If you're not for me then why does this distance maim my life?  
If you're not for me then why do I dream of you as my wife?**  
_

He wondered this himself. Yuki tried to count how many times he laid awake in the dark endless nights searching for an answer. The answer never seemed to find its way to him no matter how long he waited. He was beginning to think that maybe, there was no answer, no destiny to unwind, just life and love to take boldly.

_  
**I don't know why you're so far away  
But I know that this much is true  
We'll make it through  
And I hope you are the one I share my life with  
And I wish that you could be the one I die with  
And I'm praying you're the one I build my home with  
I hope I love you all my life  
**_

Wishes, hopes, desires. Those feelings seemed to be the only thing that pulled him through onto the next day, with the added boost of the opportunity to see her smile. How a little thing like that could brighten up his otherwise dark heart was still a mystery to him.

_  
**chorus x 1**_

_**'Cause I miss you, body and soul so strong that it takes my breath away  
And I breathe you into my heart and pray for the strength to stand today  
'Cause I love you, whether it's wrong or right  
And though I can't be with you tonight  
You know my heart is by your side  
chorus x 1 **_

He finished off the song smiling faintly. On the stage in front of thousands of people reality struck him. Love didn't have an answer, it wasn't a beautiful fairytale but a heart wrenching story filled with despair. But he'd chase after it with all his might anyways because she was worth it, he knew that much.

What was it about heart breaks that lured people in? And made them cry and upset? The audience seemed to get a kick from the pain each of the juunishi felt but at least they were applauding.

"Yun's performance was so… so beautiful! Five… no ten out of five stars!!!!!!!!!! Toto-chan is up next!!!!!!"

Yuki shook his head as he stepped off the stage and out of the spotlight as fast as possible. As she passed Tohru he gave her a smile whispering to her that he knew she'd do great. She blushed and nodded before finishing her way up the stairs to the stage. Tohru stood there smiling until the music drifted out of the speakers. Her voice slowly made its way out to join the tune.

_**What I'm standing on is sinking in  
And I don't have a clue how to get off of it  
But when I look at you there is hope  
It's like you see the sadness in my eyes  
You read the blue between the lines  
You could be the one to hold me when I wanna cry  
**_

Tohru's voice held such sad sorrow. How many times had she felt the tears ready to burst? How many times had she held them back, afraid to let them show? How many times did he come to comfort her and help her smile again?

_**  
Underneath this smile  
My world is slowly caving in  
All the while  
I'm hanging on  
Cause that is all I know  
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding out for miles  
Underneath this smile**_

**_chorus  
_**

She remembered Kyo telling her its okay to let her emotions show. She remembered Yuki wiping away her tears. Everything the Sohmas have done for her made her feel at ease with them but she still didn't want to stop smiling for them.

**_  
I have walked this earth with broken bones  
I've been keeping secrets under all these lights  
But when you're around my defenses go  
You don't let me run away from you  
You don't let me twist and turn the truth  
It feels as if I'm naked when you're standing in the room _**

**_chorus x 1  
Underneath this smile  
Oh, yeah  
_**

Why didn't he ever just let her believe they all thought she was happy? Why wasn't he satisfied with her fake smiles? Maybe she should be focusing on why she wasn't content with her sad smiles.

**_  
chorus x 1   
Could you be the one to save me from every bad habit that has helped me dig this hole?  
I've been hiding down for miles  
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Underneath this  
Smile  
Oh,oh,oh_**

**_What I'm standing on is sinking in_**

A smile, a true one with no sadness spread across her face. From then on, she decided not to hide her emotions anymore. Determination was another quality viewers tended to like, but not as much as pain, both seen in Tohru's performance.

"… It'll be a hard vote tonight! Now is Kagura-chan!"

Kagura ran up to the stage draping her arms around Tohru, hugging her friend before they took each other's spots. Tohru laughed feeling a lot better after her song. She patted Kagura's back giving her a thumbs up before climbing down the stairs. Almost instantly the sweet murmurs of a piano started.

_**Tell me her name **_

_**I want to know **_

_**The way she looks **_

_**And where you go **_

_**I need to see her face **_

_**I need to understand **_

_**Why you and I came to an end **_

_**Tell me again **_

_**I want to hear **_

_**Who broke my faith in all these years **_

_**Who lays with you at night **_

_**When I'm here all alone **_

_**Remembering when I was your own **_

Kagura's voice cradled such despair. Half the time she wondered what she had done wrong. Was there a reason why Kyo didn't love her as much as she loved him?

_**I'll let you go **_

_**I'll let you fly **_

**_Why do I keep asking why? _**

_**I'll let you go **_

_**Now that I found **_

_**A way to keep somehow **_

_**More than a broken vow **_

_**chorus**_

Maybe, it was best to let him go. No matter how many times she told herself to be strong the pain still stung deeply in her heart. But it was the right decision, wasn't it? So why did it have to hurt so much. She just wanted him to be happy but was that worth her own happiness?

_**Tell me the words I never said **_

_**Show me the tears you never shed **_

_**Give me the touch **_

_**That one you promised to be mine **_

_**Or has it vanished for all time **_

**_Chorus x 1_**

Was there still a chance that he could love her? Kagura choked back the tears that tried to break out.

_**I close my eyes **_

_**And dream of you and I **_

_**And then I realize **_

_**There's more to life than only bitterness and lies **_

_**I close my eyes **_

_**I'd give away my soul **_

_**To hold you once again **_

_**And never let this promise end **_

**_Chorus x 1_**

_**Remembering when I was your own… **_

It was too late; she had to learn that already. All these years the only thing she had done was drive him away. Besides, how could Kyo love her, the violent boar? The tiniest smile formed on her mouth as she allowed a single tear to trail down. This was going to be the last tear she shed over him she decided. There was no point in pushing a one-sided love.

Again, the agony filled lyrics won over the audience. Kagura didn't seem to care anymore. She ran off the stage, not to the couches where everyone was waiting but out the doors in the back. She didn't want to see Kyo, she couldn't handle it.

"Dum dum dum…. DRAMA! Kyonkichi should go after her…"

"Wha- Why me?!" Kyo snapped.

"Because…. Anyhoo Kisa is next!"

Shyly Kisa stood up on her toes to reach the microphone and remove it from its stand. The music started immediately to divert everyone's mind from Kagura's departure.

_**I would have given you all of my heart  
But there's someone who's torn it apart  
And he's taken just all that I have  
But if you want I'll try to love again  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...  
**_

It wasn't a he who tore out her heart and twisted it around. Kisa learned it was more so herself who had inflicted the most damage. The way she let the snickers of her classmates affect her deep down.

_**  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
When it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...  
**_

She learned she couldn't change the way she looked or that she couldn't even defend herself physically but she didn't have to take their rudeness seriously.

_**  
I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
And I'm sure gonna give you a try  
If you want I'll try to love again, (try)  
Baby, I'll try to love again, but I know...  
**_

Then there was Hiro. He wasn't exactly there for her when she needed him to comfort her. But when he told her that he cared for her, she instantly felt better.

_**  
OOHHH,  
The first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know  
The first cut is the deepest  
But when it comes to bein' lucky, he's cursed  
But when it comes to lovin' me, he's worst...**_

_**chorus  
**_

Cursed… Kisa beamed faintly at this part. She was cursed and so was he, maybe in a different manner then the artist of this song intended but it was still a curse. It was still something that tied her down and kept her from being able to live her life to the fullest. A barrier that kept her locked inside.

_**  
I still want you by my side  
Just to help me dry the tears that I've cried  
But I'm sure gonna give you a try  
Cuz if you want I'll try to love again  
(Try to love again, try to love again)  
Baby, I'll try to love again but I know, OOHHH...  
chorus x 1**_

**_OHHHH, the first cut is the deepest  
Baby I know (baby I know)  
The first cut is the deepest  
Try to love again..._**

Kisa would never stop trying, for Hiro, for Tohru, for Haru and for Yuki… So many people didn't want her to give up so she wouldn't let them down. She couldn't let them down when they put so much faith in her.

Cute little girls singing their hearts out score points with judges as well. Who in the right mind could resist an adorable little girl?

"Kisa-chan did wonderful! Uo-chan is up next! Wacha! The last performance of the night!"

Uo flicked her bangs out of her face before taking the microphone from Kisa's small hands. Next to Kisa Uo looked even taller then usual. Kisa bowed slightly before making her way off the stage and back to her seat between Hiro and Tohru. Uo smirked before starting off her song.

**_Pushing my way through these crowded streets  
Trying not to be swept away   
Fighting just to keep this crowd from  
Hiding you another day   
_**

Countless times looking at the door from her job at the convenience store, praying wishing that whoever opened the door next would be him. It never was though. He never walked through the automatic doors again.

**_  
So maybe this time I'll find you  
And maybe this time I'll push through  
To see you today, today  
_**

She lost track of how many trips she had made down the road where she had found him that sunny day or to that restaurant, anxiously hoping that maybe he'd be there.

**_  
Won't you take me away  
Won't you take me away  
'Cause I need some time to get away  
Where only you could ever  
Take me away, away, away _**

_**chorus **_

Uo had tried to get away from him. Quitting her job focusing on her friends but none of that worked. Her mind always found itself drifting back to Kureno.

**_  
Too many days I've been distracted  
Watched these crowds push you away  
I'm so tired of feeling empty  
Without you I waste these days  
_**

Funny, how could one song perfectly portray how you felt? The words she had struggled to find were just there coming out of her mouth in the form of a song.

**_  
So maybe this time I'll find you  
Just don't stop calling me to you  
And I'll find my way today_**

_**chorus x 1**_

_**So maybe this time I'll find you **_

**_Find you today, today _**

_**chorus x 1 **_

Her efforts weren't wasted she realized as she found herself staring off at his direction. Kureno gave her a smile in return and she just dropped the microphone on the phone and ran back to his side.

"Beautiful closure! Vote!"

**Vote!!!! Kya! Wondering why Yuki's part is so much longer? Its because I was feeling depressed when I wrote his:3 so it fit nicely **

Yuki: 5! (duh)

Tohru: 4

Kisa/ Kagura: 3.5

Uo: 3


End file.
